KILL and LOVE
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / KAISOO ft Vkook / EXO & BTS Ch 8 / Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja pengantar koran yang dingin dan pendiam. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Kai a.k.a Jongin, namja norak, begajulan, mesum dan hobi onani di toilet sekolah. Perlahan Benih Cinta itu muncul, namun ada satu 'Rahasia' yang menyebabkan mereka sulit bersama. Ikuti kisahnya. /BL / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

KILL

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Seorang anak berumur 15 tahun meringkuk tidak bergerak didalam sebuah lemari. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dahinya mengeluarkan titik keringat yang mengucur deras. Matanya yang lumayan bulat mengintip takut takut di celah sisi lemari yang dibukanya sedikit. Teringat lagi kata kata ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetap disini. Sembunyi. Omma menyayangimu." begitu kata ibunya.

"Iy..iya omma." dia menjawab, sembari mengangguk pelan.

Itu adalah percakapan singkat antara ibu dan anak. Percakapan terakhir yang tidak akan dilupakan si anak. Sekarang ini anak itu masih meringkuk didalam lemari, dia mematuhi pesan ibunya.

Di luar lemari, atau didalam ruangan itu, ada ayah dan ibu si anak. Suami istri itu tidak berdua, namun ada orang lain juga. Orang itulah yang sepertinya berkuasa disana.

Si anak masih mengintip, hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan keras memilukan yang berasal dari ayahnya. Sebuah pisau menghunus perut ayahnya. Yang membuat pria paruh baya itu meregang nyawa, tewas seketika. Si anak menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Dia menyaksikan sendiri pembunuhan ayahnya.

"Oh sayang. Tuan Do sudah tiada. Kau milikku sekarang." kata si pembunuh itu, horor.

"Kau biadab... Kau..." ibu si anak berteriak, air matanya tumpah. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat.

"Hahahaha..." si pembunuh brengsek tertawa membahana, tawa kemenangannya. Dia melangkah pelan dan mendekati ibu si anak.

Dan peristiwa laknat itu terjadi, si pembunuh memperkosa ibu si anak. Memperkosanya dengan keras dan sadis dalam keadaan terikat. Setelah menyalurkan hasrat dan nafsunya, dia menambah kekejamannya dengan langsung membunuhnya. Lengkaplah sudah. Ibu si anak mengikuti jejak suaminya yang terlebih dahulu meregang nyawa.

Hening.

Si anak menangis dalam diam, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, berusaha keras agar tidak terisak dan berteriak. Si pembunuh sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kini dia sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu, sebatang kara.

o

o

o

o

Peristiwa pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan itu sudah berlalu selama lima tahun. Si anak yang kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Dia tidak akan mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini. Untuk melangsungkan hidup, dia rela bekerja sebagai apa saja. Sebagai pengantar koran, pengantar susu, apapun itu, yang penting dia bisa bertahan.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Nama indah yang diberikan oleh ibunya sendiri. Dia betul betul tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang yatim piatu diusia yang masih sangat muda. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil keluarganya. Pergi setelah melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh secara sadis. Kasus pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya ditutup oleh pihak kepolisian tanpa kepastian. Dan hal itu membuatnya geram.

Dan dia berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia sendirilah yang akan menuntut balas atas kematian ayah dan ibunya. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

"Aku akan membunuhnya sendiri. Juga keturunannya." Kyungsoo sering mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang ulang. Terutama saat menjelang tidur.

Kini namja yang berwajah tampan cenderung imut itu menggeliat pelan diatas kasur reotnya. Dia akan mengawali hari mengantarkan koran pagi ke rumah rumah yang sudah berlangganan.

Belum juga dia beranjak, terdengar pintu ruangannya yang diketuk keras.

Bug bug bug.

"Hari ini juga kau harus melunasi tunggakan kamarmu. Tidak ada alasan." si pemilik kos yang galak berteriak cetar seperti penjual sayur. Kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan melempar kaleng minuman kosong kearah pintu. Hampir setiap hari begini, si pemilik kos akan selalu mengganggu dan menagih uang kontrakan.

Tidak bisa disebut kontrakan sebenarnya. Ruangan atau kamar sewaan Kyungsoo hanya berukuran 3 kali 3 meter saja, sangat sempit. Tidak ada peralatan dapur disana, hanya ada kasur reot dan lemari kayu yang sedikit dimakan rayap. Kyungsoo selalu makan diluar, jadi dia tidak butuh alat dapur. Sangat mengenaskan, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh atau meratapi nasib. Dia selalu mengingat pesan mendiang ibunya agar selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ada.

Mata bulat indahnya menatap tumpukan koran yang harus diantarkan. Pekerjaannya itu sudah dijalani selama 3 bulan dan sepertinya dia akan diberhentikan. Alasan pemberhentian itu karena karena koran tidak lagi diminati banyak orang seperti dulu. Orang lebih memilih melihat berita di TV atau online di internet. Jadi Kyungsoo harus siap siap mencari pekerjaan baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu beranjak, meregangkan ototnya singkat, lalu dengan cepat mandi di kamar mandi yang letaknya di luar. Pekerjaan sudah menantinya.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo pulang mengantar koran koran dengan sangat cepat, hanya dua jam saja. Dia memakai sepeda butut yang dibelinya dengan setengah harga. Peluh membasahi dahi lebarnya, dan itu membuatnya nampak terlihat seksi. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di sebuah pohon dekat kontrakan, dan tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh sapaan seorang yeoja.

"Ahh, oppa baru pulang kerja?" kata yeoja itu. Yeoja cantik dengan eye smile, namanya Minah. Anak pemilik kontrakan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Dia tidak memandang wajah Minah.

"Apa oppa lapar? Aku membuat makanan lebih." lanjut Minah, penuh harap.

"Aku sudah makan." jawab Kyungsoo, singkat. Jawaban dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

"Oh, begitu." Minah nampak meremas pelan tangannya, dia ingin mengatakan 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin dikatakannya.

Terjadi keheningan setelah itu. Kyungsoo mengipas dirinya dengan tangan. Namja itu hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku bisa mengatakan kepada appa untuk tidak menagih sewa kontrakan. Aku bisa meyakinkan apppaku." tukas Minah cepat cepat, ketika melihat Kyungsoo hampir masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, kali ini memandang wajah Minah. Sesuatu yang langka tentunya.

"Aku bisa membayarnya. Hanya perlu waktu saja." kata Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Oppa jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin membantu." Minah dengan cepat berujar, menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali lagi, namja itu membuka pintu kontrakannya, namun berhenti sejenak, dia menoleh lagi.

"Apa kau yang membuat lubang di dinding kamar mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo, selidik. Matanya menyipit. Pertanyaannya merujuk pada sebuah lubang kecil yang tiba tiba muncul di dinding kamar mandi yang sebagian terbuat dari papan.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat wajah Minah memerah, dia menundukkan wajah cantiknya. Sepatu hak tingginya menggesek tanah, gelisah.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Minah, Kyungsoo mengerti dan sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Mengintip orang mandi itu tidak bagus." tutup Kyungsoo, kemudian masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Blam.

Hening.

Minah mendesah panjang. Dia agak malu sekarang. Dan sepertinya pendekatannya lagi lagi gagal. Hufff.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo terus mencari info mengenai pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum menuntut balas. Salah satu alasannya bertahan selama ini karena ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada si pembunuh itu.

Si pembunuh dan keturunannya. Ya, keturunan...alias anak anak pembunuh itu. Itu janji Do Kyungsoo.

Dia masih mengenali wajah pembunuh sadis itu, walau sudah lima tahun berlalu. Pekerjaannya sebagai tukang koran, cukup membantunya. Melalui koran itulah dia bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai si pembunuh yang belum tersentuh hukum itu.

"Kim Young Min. Pemilik sekolah swasta DongAh High School." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, mata burung hantunya mengamati foto kecil yang dipajang di koran itu. Dari foto itulah dia yakin.

"Youngmin sukses dengan bisnis pendidikan dan perhiasannya. Istrinya setahun yang lalu meninggal. Pebisnis sukses ini memiliki dua orang anak, semuanya lelaki." Kyungsoo membaca pelan penggalan artikel yang ditulis kecil kecil.

Kyungsoo sontak mengepalkan tangannya, dia meraih pisau dapur yang sudah lama dibelinya. Namja itu menghujam pisau itu tepat ke foto si pembunuh.

"Kau akan mati, juga dua anakmu... Ditanganku." geram Kyungsoo, giginya bergemeretak. Amarahnya muncul. Dia akan memotong penis semua anak pembunuh itu. Semuanya.

Sekarang rencananya adalah dia harus masuk kedalam sekolah milik si pembunuh itu, menjadi bagian didalamnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi siswa disana, atau mungkin petugas kebersihan. Yeah, apa saja.

Dan rencana itu harus segera dilakukan. Harus.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Apa dia siswa baru?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru melihatnya."

"Wah, tampannya. Alisnya tebal, matanya bulat. Perpaduan yang jarang kulihat."

"Tapi dia agak pendek, bahunya juga sempit."

"Itu cocok untuknya. Wajahnya tampan sekaligus imut."

Beberapa yeoja yang 'nongkrong' tidak jelas didepan kelas, mulai bergosip mengenai siswa yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Dan tentu saja siswa itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan tegap dan mantap. Pandangan lurus kedepan. Dia berhasil menjadi murid pindahan di sekolah itu. Dengan usaha keras dan tidak mudah tentunya. Dia adalah namja yang pintar dan itulah salah satu sebab pihak administrasi sekolah menerimanya.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan terus memasang wajah datar, dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Sifatnya yang dulu ceria perlahan hilang sejak lima tahun lalu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum, sekalipun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo... Apa benar ini kau?" tiba tiba seorang namja mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari ruang kelasnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu menepis pelan tangan si namja yang memegang bahunya.

"Ini benar kau kan? Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku Chanyeol . tetangga rumahmu dulu." ulang si namja, bernama Chanyeol. Lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi diatas rata rata.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, dia memandangi wajah si namja yang mengaku sebagai tetangga rumahnya dulu.

"Kau masih ingat aku kan? Maaf waktu itu aku pindah mendadak. Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan Do ahjumma?" Chanyeol mencecar Kyungsoo dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo masih diam, hatinya merasa pedih ketika ibunya disebut sebut. Namun dia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh, dia harus tegar dan kuat.

"Hei... Kau betul betul lupa denganku ya? Kita sering duet bersama. Kau menyanyi dan aku memainkan gitar. Itu sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih mengingatnya." Chanyeol terus berkata, mencoba membangkitkan memori lama itu.

"Maaf, kau salah orang." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Sangat tidak bersahabat. Setelah itu, namja bermata owl itu berlalu, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi.

"Hei tunggu...Aku tidak salah orang, kau memang tetanggaku dulu." Chanyeol ingin mengejar namja kecil itu, namun batal karena ponselnya berdering keras, minta diangkat.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, dia melewati beberapa ruang kelas. Dia berjalan asal saja, menjauhi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mengenal Chanyeol, tidak, dia sangat mengenalnya, sangat. Namun dia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam pertemanan lama, fokusnya saat ini adalah mencari dan menemukan pembunuh ibu dan ayahnya. Menuntut balas.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan, nyaris berlari. Namja itu hampir sampai ke toilet sekolah yang berderet deret. Akibat tidak melihat jalan didepannya, Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan salah satu siswa disana.

Brugh.

Kyungsoo terjengkang dengan posisi bokong mencium lantai. Dia meringis tertahan, kesakitan sekaligus kaget.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa apa?" kata siswa yang bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo. Seorang namja.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, dia membersihkan debu di celananya. Wajahnya lalu mengarah ke namja itu, matanya lalu terbeliak lebar.

"Ah, ohh... Aduh, aku hampir lupa." si namja sadar seketika, ekspresi Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Dia dengan cepat berdiri dan memasukkan 'belalai lemasnya' kedalam sangkar. Ada setetes cairan putih yang jatuh ke lantai. Si namja lekas menghapus cairan itu dengan sepatunya. Dia sangat malu.

Ya Tuhan, namja itu baru saja onani sendirian di toilet sekolah. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu.

Si namja menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia betul betul malu. Penisnya sempat menjadi tontonan bagi Kyungsoo.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo nampak salah tingkah juga. Wajahnya jadi merah setelah melihat kejantanan seseorang. Dan hal itu baru pertama kalinya terjadi.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Kyungsoo, mendadak galau. Dia mulai tidak fokus.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Kyungsoo melihat sekilas name tag yang terpasang di baju seragam namja itu.

'Kim Jongin.'

Itu nama si namja, seorang pemuda dengan kulit seksi dan tubuh yang bagus. Jongin terus saja menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf, mengenai yang tadi. Jangan katakan pada siapa siapa. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin berujar dengan nada cepat, dia tidak ingin aksi onaninya menjadi konsumsi sekolah. Apa kata dunia?

Kyungsoo belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia berusaha menormalkan diri dan perasaannya. Dia harus fokus sekarang.

Jongin sudah mengatakan ingin pergi, namun namja tampan itu belum beranjak juga. Posisinya masih didepan Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Kai. Kim Kai." Jongin memperkenalkan diri dengan mengucapkan nama populernya, Kai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tidak mengucapkan apa apa, wajah datarnya terpasang dan menutupi wajahnya yang imut. Dia sama sekali tidak menjabat tangan si namja tan.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, Jongin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, namun tiba tiba diinterupsi oleh seruan salah seorang teman kelasnya.

"Oh, anak pemilik sekolah ada disini rupanya."

Deg.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo sontak terkaget. Nyaris tidak percaya.

'Dia anak pemilik sekolah?'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Aku bawa FF Kaisoo. Aku awalnya mau buat FF ini jadi GS (coba coba sih), tapi ditengah jalan, aku malah tidak bisa dapat feelnya. Jadi aku buat yaoi saja, hehehee. Mudah mudahan pembaca Kaisoo ship tidak jenuh.

Ini masih chap awal, aku akan publish chap dua secepatnya jika FF ini direspon baik. Mudah2an chap awal ini tidak kepotong.

Review ya chingu.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

KILL and LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo membatin. Dia kaget bukan main. Namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa. Mungkin saja namja yang bernama Kai aka Jongin itu bukan betul betul anak pemilik sekolah. Semua masih harus dibuktikan.

Siswa yang baru berseru itu mendekati Jongin, dia menepuk pelan bahu lebar namja itu.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami semua lagi." kata namja itu, namanya Baekhyun. Namja menor dengan eyeliner tebal menghiasi mata sipitnya.

Jongin tampak tidak mendengar dan mengubris seruan Baekhyun, yang notanene sahabat sekaligus teman kelasnya. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo, agak lama.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Dia juga memandangi Jongin, pandangan penuh selidik seperti seorang detektif profesional. Hingga beberapa saat, namja itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

Tap tap tap.

Jongin mengamati penampakan Kyungsoo yang hilang dibelokan jalan.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Jongin, kepada Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Melihat siapa?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Namja yang tadi. Masak pohon yang bergoyang."

"Oh, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin siswa baru."

"Entahlah." Jongin mendesah.

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia melakukan modus kepadamu?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Ah, tidak." Jongin menjawab otomatis. Dia lekas menutupi bagian selangkangannya yang agak sedikit basah, maklum saja tetesan spermanya habis onani sempat mengenai celana sekolahnya.

"Baguslah. Kau anak pemilik sekolah. Anak orang kaya. Pasti banyak orang orang yang mengincarmu. Mengincar uangmu tentunya." Baekhyun berujar, seperti pengacara kasus KDRT artis.

"Ya, seperti kau. Yang mengincar uangku." Jongin menimpali.

"Bukan uangmu. Tapi uang appamu."

"Itu sama saja. Uang appaku, uangku juga."

"Whatever. Yang penting sekarang kau harus mentraktir kami semua. Aku, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho. Mereka semua menunggu uluran tanganmu." Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Memangnya kalian anak panti asuhan, yang perlu uluran tangan."

"Ayo cepat. Aku sudah mengincar restorant Italian yang terkenal."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Ini masih jam sekolah."

"Bolos sekali kali tidak mengapa kan. Kau kan anak pemilik sekolah... Satpam pasti dengan senang hati membukakan pintu." Baekhyun melancarkan aksi membujuknya.

"Ok. Baiklah."

"Yuhu, yes." Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan.

Kedua namja itu kembali ke kelas mereka. Dalam perjalanan, Jongin mencari cari sosok namja bermata bulat yang sama sekali belum diketahui namanya itu. Namun setelah melihat kesana kemari, dia tidak menemukan si namja.

'Dia sangat aneh."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dia malah pergi dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan sekolah. Duduk dan pura pura baca buku, dia berpikir keras didalam ruangan ber AC dan sangat tenang seperti kuburan itu.

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik sekolah ini?' Kyungsoo membatin, mencari celah. Dia betul betul akan memastikan jika si pemilik sekolah ini adalah orang yang sama yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin salah orang, dan otomatis salah bunuh.

Pikirannya melayang layang, dan entah mengapa, mendadak penampakan namja yang bernama Jongin tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Aish, sial. Kenapa malah namja itu yang kupikirkan." gumam Kyungsoo, seraya memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi padanya. Terutama bagian 'kejantanan' si namja yang sempat dilihatnya. OMG.

"Hei, kau membaca buku terbalik." tiba tiba seseorang menegur Kyungsoo, namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Kyungsoo agak kaget, dia tidak sadar sedang membaca buku dengan posisi terbalik. dia memang tidak membaca, hanya sekedar menaruh benda segiempat itu didepan wajahnya, pura pura membaca. Namja itu dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi bukunya, normal lagi.

Si namja yang menegur Kyungsoo, bergerak pelan, mengganti posisi dan duduk agak dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau siswa baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Aku sudah menghafal wajah anak kelas satu, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu." kata si namja, dengan name tag Kim Taehyung.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali perkataan Taehyung itu, dia fokus melihat name tag nama itu.

'Kim Taehyung... Uhh, lagi lagi bermarga Kim. Aku benci marga itu.' batin Kyungsoo. Jelas saja, karena nama orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah Kim Young Min, yang juga bermarga Kim.

"Hei, aku berbicara padamu. Apa kau bisu?" Taehyung nampak kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sopan sedikit. Aku kakak kelasmu." ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Wajahnya masih datar dan tidak bersahabat.

"Oh, ternyata kau tidak bisu." Taehyung tertawa pelan, dia mengabaikan buku mengenai psikologi umum dihadapannya. Buku itu kini tergeletak dengan posisi terbuka.

Kyungsoo mendengus tidak kentara, dia tidak memperdulikan kehadiran namja itu didekatnya.

"Kau sendirian? Apa kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Taehyung, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Dia memang tipe namja blak blakan dan apa adanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau adalah namja pendiam dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi." Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Namja itu menarik pelan bukunya, ingin pergi alias keluar dari ruang perpustakaan sekolah, namun seseorang melihatnya dari luar, memanggilnya.

"Ahh, kau ternyata ada disini." itu adalah suara Jongin, namja yang hobi onani sendirian.

"Hyung." balas Taehyung, dia melambai dan menyuruh Jongin masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Jongin lekas masuk, dia meninggalkan beberapa teman genknya diluar perpustakaan. Ini adalah kali ketiganya masuk kedalam ruang banyak buku itu. Dia memang tidak suka membaca dan anti perpustakaan.

"Aku menelfonmu beberapa kali. Kenapa ponselmu mati?" tukas Jongin, setelah posisinya dihadapan Taehyung.

"Maaf hyung. Ponselku lobet." jawab Taehyung, memperlihatkan ponselnya yang mati.

"Ya sudah. Ikut denganku... Teman temanku ingin pergi ke restorant Italia. Aku mengajakmu juga." jelas Jongin.

"Ehh, tapi appa sudah mengatakan untuk tidak bolos lagi. Appa sudah memperingatkan hyung."

"Sekali kali tidak apa."

"Tapi hyung sudah membolos beberapa kali."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, seperti Baekhyun."

"Bukan begitu hyung. Kita harus memberi contoh baik. Walaupun kita adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, tapi kita..." Taehyung menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, karena lawan bicaranya itu malah fokus ke hal lain.

Jongin tidak memandang Taehyung, tapi malah memandang sosok namja yang duduk disisi lain, Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi." kata Jongin, yang sama sekali tidak mengubris Taehyung lagi. Namja itu langsung duduk manis tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, posisinya mereka hanya dihalangi sebuah meja panjang.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam diam memperhatikan percakapan antara Jongin dan Taehyung, sontak berpura pura membaca kembali, dia tidak memandang wajah Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan yang lama. Jongin menunggu tanggapan atau paling tidak sepatah kata dari Kyungsoo, namun setelah menunggu agak lama, namja bermata bulat itu tidak mengucapkan apa apa.

"Hm... Kau sepertinya anak baru disini. Dan sepertinya lagi kau kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku. Maksudku bersama kami." kata Jongin, dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lugas dan jelas.

Kyungsoo berhenti memandang buku dihadapannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Kali ini namja tersebut menatap wajah Jongin, lekat lekat.

"Apa kalian berdua saudara?" tanya Kyungsoo, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir lovenya.

Sejenak Jongin dan Taehyung saling pandang, lalu Jongin memberikan jawaban.

"Yeah. Aku dan manusia kutu buku ini bersaudara. Kulit kami memang beda. Tapi kami memang saudara kandung. Dia sering kali tidak mengakuiku sebagai saudaranya. Tapi aku juga kadang kadang tidak mengakuinya.. Hahahaa..." Jongin menjawab dengan panjang lebar, namja tan itu tertawa membahana. Taehyung yang ada disampingnya menyikutnya keras.

Entah mengapa ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah drastis saat mendengar pengakuan Jongin itu.

'Mereka saudara, berarti mereka berdua anak si pembunuh itu?' Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati, pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum pasti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya mengenai itu?" giliran Taehyung yang berujar, dia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Matanya menyipit, selidik.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dan Taehyung bergantian, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apa apa, namja bermarga Do itu berlalu alias meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan.

Tap tap tap.

"Hei tunggu dulu, kita belum selesai bicara!" seru Jongin, ingin mengejar si namja, tapi terlambat, Kyungsoo sudah semakin jauh, malah sudah menghilang dibalik pintu perpus.

Si namja tan mendesah kasar.

"Oh, sepertinya ada yang merasakan sesuatu." Taehyung berkata, dia terkikik pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongin bertanya, namun matanya terus mengarah ke pintu perpus.

"Hyungku yang tidak tampan sepertinya menyukai seorang namja. Oh my god." jawab Taehyung, masih terkikik. Agak geli dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Aku tahu dari tatapan mata hyung. Hyung menyukainya."

Mendengar candaan Taehyung, Jongin melayangkan sebuah jitakan keras ke kepala namja itu.

Tak.

"Hyung. Itu sakit..." Taehyung menjerit kecil, mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Maka dari itu, jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku tidak menyukai namja itu. Hanya penasaran saja... Dia sepertinya mengalami hidup yang menyedihkan, yaa mungkin." Jongin bergumam, namja itu menerawang.

Taehyung berhenti mengusap kepalanya, dia sependapat dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Ya, aku juga merasa demikian. Aku tadi menyapanya, tapi dia begitu dingin... Seakan aku ini monster menyeramkan yang ingin menerkamnya. Mungkin saja dia namja sebatang kara." ucap Taehyung, pelan.

Dua namja itu saling angguk, pandangan mereka sama. Mungkin karena mereka saudara. Ya, Jongin dan Taehyung memang saudara. Anak anak pemilik sekolah dimana mereka kini mengenyam pendidikan. Dua saudara yang berbeda karakter dan gaya. Taehyung lebih bisa diandalkan dalam bidang akademiknya, sedangkan Jongin jauh dari itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa diharap dalam hal pelajaran. Kecuali onani di toilet, Jonginlah jagonya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo pulang dari sekolahnya. Namun dalam satu hari itu, dia sama sekali tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Namja itu sibuk memikirkan mengenai rencana selanjutnya. Rencana untuk bertemu langsung dengan si pemilik sekolah.

Kini Kyungsoo mengayuh sepeda bututnya, menyusuri jalan jalan sempit mirip gang, jalan yang menuju rumah kontrakannya. Dia ingin langsung pulang, namun batal, karena mengingat dia belum punya cukup uang membayar kontrakan. Dia akan menunggu malam agak larut. Si pemilik kontrakan pasti sudah menggedor lagi kamarnya, uhh sangat menyebalkan.

Namja itu singgah membeli makanan disebuah warung dekat pinggir jalan. Makanan sederhana yang hanya cocok dimakan oleh pekerja bangunan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Bisa makan saja sudah syukur.

Gajinya sebagai pengantar koran selama ini tidak pernah mencukupi. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan lain, pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya sambil sekolah.

Namja itu makan dengan pelan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok gang, sedangkan sepedanya diparkirkan tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu, jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sehabis makan, Kyungsoo berjalan jalan untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Kali ini dia tidak memakai sepedanya, dia berjalan sementara dua tangannya menuntun kemudi sepedanya itu.

"Maaf, ahjussi... Apa rumah makan ahjussi ini membutuhkan karyawan baru?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada salah seorang pria paruh baya. Pemilik sebuah rumah makan bergaya Korea China.

"Tidak. Pekerjaku sudah cukup." jawab si pria, ketus.

"Terima kasih ahjussi." Kyungsoo membungkuk sebanyak dua kali, kemudian pergi.

Itu adalah kali kesekian dia ditolak bekerja. Sepertinya pemilik pemilik usaha itu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kemampuan bekerja Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena penampilan namja itu yang kurang meyakinkan. Entahlah.

Kyungsoo tidak patah semangat, dia terus berusaha. Dia pasti menemukan pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan ijazah. Dia juga bukan tipe namja yang akan memohon mohon untuk diterima. Jika dia sudah ditolak, maka dia akan membungkuk, berterima kasih kemudian pergi. Mengemis ngemis bukanlah stylenya.

Malampun tiba, Kyungsoo belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dulu, besok akan dilanjutkan lagi.

Ditengah perjalanan, dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki, bukan langkah orang berjalan, namun berlari. Derap langkah itu semakin keras.

Tap tap. Drap drap.

Lalu...

Brugh.

Seseorang berlari cepat, dua orang mengejarnya dari belakang. Orang yang dikejar itu malah menabrak Kyungsoo dan sepedanya. menabrak lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Dasar pencuri. Kau harus membayar dua kali lipat sosis panggang yang kau curi itu." teriak salah seorang yang mengejar. Dia mengacungkan tangan ke udara, geram.

Melihat kejadian itu, Kyungsoo langsung paham. orang yang kini bersembunyi dibelakangnya adalah pencuri yang dikejar.

"Pencuri kecil. Kesini kau." seru si pengejar.

Yang dikejar malah semakin bersembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo, dia adalah seorang namja, namun lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Kyungsoo. Dia memegang ujung baju Kyungsoo.

"Pencuri... Sini kau. Kau harus..."

"Berapa harga barang yang dicurinya?" Kyungsoo memotong kata kata si peneriak.

"Dia mencuri sosis panggang jualanku. Dia harus membayarnya dua kali lipat. Harganya 2.000 Won." jawab orang itu, membahana.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan semua isinya, uang miliknya. Lalu memberikan uang itu kepada orang tersebut.

"Ada uang, ada barang. Begini jadi beres." orang itu berlalu, memberikan kode kepada rekannya untuk pergi. Dia sudah mendapat untung dari sosis jualannya yang kecurian.

Kyungsoo mendesah, persediaan uangnya semakin menipis. Padahal uang itu adalah uang untuk biaya makannya sehari hari. Dia susah membayar kontrakannya, dan sekarang malah membantu seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Te..terima kasih." ucap si namja, dia sudah tidak bersembunyi lagi. Dia membungkuk sekali.

"Kenapa kau mencuri?" tanya Kyungsoo, nadanya tetap saja datar.

"A..aku lapar, dan tidak punya uang." jawab si namja.

"Tapi tetap saja mencuri itu tidak baik." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." si namja menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mana appa dan ommamu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ap..appa dan omma sudah lama meninggal." jawab si namja, lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Oh, Kyungsoo jadi menyesal bertanya seperti itu. Jawaban si namja malah membangkitkan memori kematian orangtuanya lima tahun lalu. Hatinya pedih kembali. Status mereka kini sama. Sama sama yatim piatu.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku hidup berpindah pindah."

"Jadi kau tidak punya keluarga lagi? Satupun?"

"Tidak." si namja menggeleng pelan, seraya menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang juga memilukan. Orangtua yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Juga bibinya yang membuangnya karena sudah tidak punya orangtua dan harta lagi. Dia hidup terlunta lunta.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan penuturan dan cerita si namja tanpa menyela. Pada dasarnya dia adalah pendengar yang baik dan pembicara yang buruk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook."

"Marga?"

"Aku tidak tahu margaku."

"Aku harap bukan marga Kim." Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Hyung bicara apa?" tanya si namja, tidak paham. Dia memutuskan menggunakan kata hyung untuk memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Bukan apa apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Akukan sudah bilang, aku tidak punya rumah." namja bernama Jungkook itu mendongakkan wajahnya, tingginya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo. Keimutan wajah mereka juga mirip. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan mengatakan : bawa aku ke rumah hyung.

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi. Kali ini desahan panjang. Dia memegang kemudi sepedanya erat. Berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian menjalankan sepeda itu dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sret sret.

Kyungsoo berjalan lambat, memandang lurus kedepan. Hati nuraninya bergetar. Dia tidak bisa setega ini. Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal denganku?" tawar Kyungsoo. Datar.

"Mau hyung. Sangat mau." jawab Jungkook. Girang bukan kepang. Dia terlonjak senang.

"Tapi tempatku tidak begitu baik."

"Tidak masalah hyung."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo akhirnya membawa Jungkook untuk tinggal bersamanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan sepeda disamping Kyungsoo. Sepeda itu tidak punya dudukan dibagian belakang, jadi dia tidak bisa membonceng namja itu.

Kyungsoo yang sejak dulu berkomitmen tidak akan berteman dengan siapapun, tidak akan pacaran, dan berbagai pernyataan 'tidak' lainnya, sepertinya harus mengingkari komitmennya dengan membawa Jungkook serta bersamanya. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kehadiran Jungkook tidak akan mengganggu misi utamanya : membalas kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Di kediaman Keluarga Kim.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Taehyung turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Jongin. Beberapa menit yang lalu mobil itu penuh dengan sorakan dan riuhan, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Dua namja bersaudara itu berjalan bersama, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya didepan halaman.

"Apa wajahku sudah terlihat tidak mabuk lagi?" tanya Jongin, agak sempoyongan. Ya, namja itu memang habis minum dalam jumlah lumayan.

"Tentu masih. Tapi dengan ini pasti akan lebih baik." tukas Taehyung, seraya menyiramkan sebotol air mineral ke wajah seksi Jongin.

Byuurrr.

Jongin basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah."

"Membuat wajah hyung normal lagi." Taehyung tertawa pelan.

Dua saudara itu baru saja menghabiskan waktu mereka berjalan jalan tidak jelas bersama teman teman kelas Jongin. Mereka makan di restorant Italia, nongkrong di pusat perbelanjaan, berkaraoke ria, dan terakhir masuk kesebuah Bar. Dan tentu saja banyak Won yang habis sehari itu. Namun itu bukan masalah, ayah mereka banyak uang.

"Jujur saja hyung. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan gaya teman teman hyung itu. Terutama Baekhyun... Sepertinya namja itu sengaja menguras uang hyung." kata Taehyung, jujur dan apa adanya.

"Wajahmu itu mirip Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak senang dengannya?"

"Bukannya tidak senang. aku hanya tidak suka caranya itu. Lihat saja, dia memesan banyak minuman beralkohol dan membuat hyung mabuk juga." jelas Taehyung, mengingat kembali aksi teman teman kakaknya itu di Bar.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak mabuk... Appa kita banyak uang." jawab Jongin, dia mengelap pelan wajahnya yang basah.

"Aku tahu appa banyak uang. Tapi bukan berarti kita seenaknya menghabiskan uang. Banyak diluar sana orang yang kelaparan dan..."

"Eits, jangan ceramah lagi. Nikmati saja." Jongin memotong kalimat adiknya itu. Dia lalu berjalan.

Taehyung mendesah panjang, mengekor dibelakang kakaknya yang menurutnya kadang menyebalkan itu. Mereka lagi lagi berbeda dalam hal pola pikir, dalam hal ini Taehyung bisa dibilang lebih dewasa dan berpikir kedepan.

Jongin dan Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka tidak perlu repot dimarahi oleh ayah mereka karena pulang agak larut. Maklum saja, ayah mereka sibuk dengan bisnisnya, sibuk dengan kolega. Sibuk dan sibuk. Setiap kali mereka pulang, yang menyambutnya adalah para pembantu yang siap meladeni keinginan mereka.

Kehidupan sebagai anak seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya memang menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Semua kebutuhan hidup akan terpenuhi dengan sangat mudah. Namun, mereka juga harus tahu bahwa ada namja namja diluar sana yang kehidupannya berbanding terbalik dengan mereka. Namja namja yang hidup miskin dan menderita karena kehilangan orang tua.

o

o

o

o

Jongin merebahkan diri diatas ranjang king sizenya. Namja itu menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan satu tangan dibawah kepala dan tangan lainnya masuk kedalam celananya.

"Eh, kau masih disitu. Sana masuk kamarmu sendiri." tukas Jongin, mengusir adiknya sendiri yang masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu, hyung mau onani lagi?" Taehyung tidak beranjak dan malah menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Apa apaan kau. Sana pergi." Jongin melempari Taehyung dengan bantal.

Bug.

Taehyung menghindar, bantal itu mengenai pintu kamar.

"Onani berlebihan itu tidak baik hyung. Bisa mengurangi kualitas sperma. Lebih baik hyung menikah saja, lakukan bersama pasangan hyung yang sah. Dan..."

"Sana pergi...masuk kamarmu."

Jongin bergerak seperti ninja, bergaya salto dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Taehyung, mendorong adiknya itu keluar kamar. Setelah itu, menutup kamarnya lagi dan menguncinya.

Blam.

"Adik tidak becus dan menyebalkan." gerutu Jongin.

Namja itu kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, dengan terlebih dahulu membuka baju kaosnya yang sedikit basah akibat disiram oleh Taehyung tadi. Namja itu kini telanjang dada.

"Apa apaan dia. Melarang onani... Semua namja muda melakukannya, sembunyi sembunyi. Dan aku yakin yeoja juga banyak yang melakukan, dengan cara berbeda... Itu wajarkan." Jongin berbicara sendiri, seperti bandar togel yang kalah judi poker.

Hening sejenak.

Namja seksi itu ingin memulai lagi ritualnya, namun secara mendadak teringat dengan namja bermata bulat yang belum diketahui namanya. Ingatan itu muncul begitu saja.

'Kenapa aku malah teringat namja yang sama sekali tidak kutahu namanya itu... Apa mungkin karena dialah yang pertama melihat 'anuku' waktu di toilet itu?' Jongin membatin.

Dia malah langsung membayangkan namja bermata bulat itu memegang dan mengisap isap punyanya sampai klimaks dan ejakulasi. OMG, pikiran yang aneh.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mencari tahu, siapa namanya, dimana dia tinggal dan sebagainya. Kim Kai, kau mendapat target baru." gumam Jongin, senyum senyum sendiri.

Setelah berjibaku dengan pikiran dan rencananya, akhirnya namja tampan itu kembali memasukkan tangan kedalam celananya. Berfantasi liar.

"Ahhhh..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 update. Maaf, jika ceritanya tidak sesuai espektasi pembaca semua. Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik.

Terima kasih reviewnya chingu. Agak kecewa juga dengan akun yang hanya follow dan favorite, tanpa memberikan komen. Padahal komen itulah yang memberikan semangat. Tapi itu kembali pada masing masing sih, mau komen atau tidak.

Namun yang pasti, Review kalianlah yang membuat aku terus melanjutkan FF dan mempublishnya. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir : toh biasanya Han Kang Woo publish cepat chap selanjutnya, nggak perlu komen. Menurutku tidak selalu begitu, aku sangat gembira jika ada satu atau dua komen yang masuk. Itulah penyemangatku selama ini dalam melanjutkan FF.

Wah, A.N-nya kepanjangan nih, hehehee... Review lagi ya teman teman.

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

KILL and LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook tiba di rumah kontrakan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.04, dan itu adalah jam dimana biasanya bapak kos sudah tidur.

"Uang kontrakan mana?" si pemilik kos mencegat Kyungsoo didepan pintu kontrakan namja itu. Rupanya si pemilik kos galak itu belum tidur.

"Maaf, untuk saat ini aku belum punya uang cukup." kata Kyungsoo, jelas namun datar. Jungkook yang ada disampingnya cukup kaget dengan hardikan si pemilik kontrakan.

"Selalu jawaban itu yang kau berikan. Kau sudah menunggak dua bulan... dan kau..."

"Appa, omma memanggil appa didalam." Minah tiba tiba muncul dan menyela kalimat ayahnya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Dia memakai baju tidur yang agak menerawang.

Si pemilik kontrakan alias ayah Minah memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit, dan kemudian pria paruh baya itu ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku membawa teman, dia akan tinggal bersamaku." Kyungsoo berujar, menginformasikan keberadaan Jungkook bersamanya.

Ayah Minah menoleh,

"Terserah, kau mau tinggal dan membawa siapa. Aku hanya ingin kau membayar uang kontrakanmu." ketus ayah Minah itu.

"Besok sore aku akan melunasinya." janji Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memegang ucapanmu." tutup ayah Minah, lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Hening.

Hanya tinggal Minah, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Minah membohongi ayahnya dan hanya ingin menolongnya saja.

"Ah, oppa membawa teman ya?" Minah bertanya, sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman cantiknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Dia menoleh singkat kepada Jungkook.

"Maaf, kami ingin istirahat." Kyungsoo berkata, seraya memegang dan menarik pelan tangan Jungkook. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku membuatkan se..."

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih." potong Kyungsoo, dia memotong kalimat Minah.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat tidur oppa." desah Minah, menarik nafas panjang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Jungkook. Blam. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lagi lagi Minah hanya bisa mendesah. Sendirian.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Kyungsoo keluar untuk membeli sarapan pagi. Kali ini namja itu harus membeli dua porsi sarapan, karena sudah ada Jungkook bersamanya. Uangnya betul betul terkuras habis, dan dia harus memutar otak agar mendapatkan uang lagi.

"Ah, hyung dari mana?" tanya Jungkook, namja imut itu mengucek matanya pelan. Dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Membeli makanan." jawab Kyungsoo, singkat. Dia meletakkan dua bungkus makanan diatas lantai.

Mata bulatnya memandangi ruangannya sendiri. Ruangan sempit yang selama ini ditempatinya sendiri kini serasa semakin tidak nyaman lagi. Kehadiran Jungkook tentu saja mengurangi space ruangan itu. Dia bukannya memperdulikan kenyamanannya sendiri, namun kenyamanan Jungkook. Kontrakannya itu tidak cocok dinaungi dua orang.

"Kita sepertinya harus pindah, kontrakan ini tidak cocok untuk kita berdua." gumam Kyungsoo, dia menyodorkan bungkusan makanan untuk Jungkook.

"Pindah kemana hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan tempat ini." timpal Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kita akan pindah." tegas Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung... Kalau aku malah membebani hyung." Jungkook menundukkan wajah baru bangun tidurnya itu. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak terbebani. Aku sendiri yang menawarkanmu tinggal bersamaku." jelas Kyungsoo. Dia membuka makanan milik Jungkook, agar mudah langsung dimakan oleh namja itu.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jungkook tersenyum.

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin melihat Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya, namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum.

"Hyung..."

"Hm..."

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah tersenyum?" Jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lihat hyung sejak semalam sampai sekarang, hyung tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Yeoja semalam tersenyum pada hyung, tapi hyung tidak balas tersenyum." sahut Jungkook, dia berkata apa adanya.

Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia menoleh kearah lain.

"Dan sepertinya yeoja itu menyukai hyung. Dia yeoja yang cantik. Senyumannya indah." lanjut Jungkook lagi.

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Apa hyung sudah punya pacar? Apa pacar hyung cantik?" Jungkook terus berujar, menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Apa hyung..."

"Sudahlah Jungkook shi. Sebaiknya kau makan sekarang." tutup Kyungsoo, dia memulai menyantap makanannya sendiri dan secara otomatis menyudahi percakapan singkat mereka.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, juga mulai makan. Sebenarnya dia ingin namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya, namun dia tidak ingin memaksa. Sekarang dia bersyukur karena ada namja baik yang mau menampungnya, walau juga dalam keterbatasan.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Pemuda bersenyum love itu memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa melunasi utang kontrakannya sekaligus pindah dari sana. Dia sejenak melupakan niatnya untuk bertemu langsung dengan si pemilik sekolah. Misinya itu akan dilakukan besok sepertinya.

"Jadi hari ini juga kita pindah?" tanya Jungkook, ketika melihat Kyungsoo merapikan barang barang yang tidak seberapa.

"Ya." jawab Kyungsoo, singkat dan pelan.

"Bukannya kontrakan ini belum lunas."

"Aku akan melunasinya."

"Dengan apa? Hyungkan belum punya cukup uang."

"Aku sudah punya."

"Hyung dapat dari mana?"

"Kau diam saja."

Kyungsoo lagi lagi menyudahi percakapan itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendatangi seorang rentenir untuk meminjam sejumlah uang. Itu adalah pilihan terakhirnya, dia betul betul ingin pindah. Dia meminjam uang dari rentenir itu dengan bunga yang lumayan banyak. Dan dia harus melunasinya secepatnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sedang kemas kemas, dan tiba tiba pemilik kos datang, pria paruh baya itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya si pemilik kos.

"Aku ingin pindah." jawab Kyungsoo, tidak memandang pria tua itu.

"Jangan macam macam. Kau belum melunasi utang kontra..." mendadak ocehannya berhenti, karena Kyungsoo sudah menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang won dihadapannya.

Pemilik kontrakan itu mengambil dan menghitung uang itu, hitung cepat. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ok. Uangnya pas."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi." sahut Kyungsoo, seraya menarik tas lusuhnya yang baru saja dikemasi, dia memberikan kode pada Jungkook untuk keluar kamar.

"Baguslah jika kau pindah. Aku bisa menyewakan kamar ini kepada orang yang lebih bisa membayar." tukas si pemilik kos, mengipaskan lembaran uang di wajah tuanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, namja itu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Diikuti oleh Jungkook dibelakangnya.

Sreet sreet.

Langkah mereka berdua terdengar samar, Kyungsoo belum tahu harus menyewa kamar dimana, namun dia akan mencarinya sepanjang jalan nanti. Yang pasti dia akan menyewa ruangan yang cukup untuknya dan juga Jungkook.

"Oppa, tunggu..." tiba tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook. Itu adalah suara Minah, si anak pemilik kontrakan.

"Oppa diusir?" tanya Minah, wajahnya khawatir.

"Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kenapa oppa pergi?"

"Aku ingin mencari tempat lain." Kyungsoo menjawab, masih dengan wajah datar dan dingin andalannya.

"Oh." Minah meremas tangannya sendiri, hal itu memang sering dilakukannya didepan Kyungsoo selama ini.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan memberikan isyarat akan pergi, dan tiba tiba...

"Ehh, ak..aku mencintai oppa." kata Minah, agak gagap. Namun ucapannya itu cukup jelas.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai oppa. Aku mencintai oppa. Maaf, kalau aku baru bisa jujur sekarang." jelas Minah, dia menundukkan wajah cantiknya yang penuh harap.

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia menyipitkan mata bulatnya. Terlihat gelengan pelan darinya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang ada didekatnya terlihat kaget dengan penembakan Minah itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika seorang wanita menembak seorang pria, dipinggir jalan.

"Ah Minah. Sepertinya kau salah dengan perasaanmu." gumam Kyungsoo, dia agak kaget ditembak seperti itu.

"Aku tidak salah oppa. Aku menyukai oppa. Maukah oppa menjadi pacarku?" Minah semakin memperjelas keinginannya, dia jujur. Rasa cintanya itu sudah tumbuh sejak lama, sejak Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki sebagai orang yang ingin menyewa kamar.

"Minah, ini salah..."

"Ini tidak salah oppa. Aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku meminta jawaban oppa sekarang..." tukas Minah, agak memaksa. Matanya berair.

Hening sejenak.

"Maaf Minah. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan.

Deg.

"Apa? Oppa menolakku?" Minah membeliakkan matanya, mata indah itu mendadak berkaca kaca.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu." tegas Kyungsoo.

Dunia seorang Bang Minah sekarang runtuh, air matanya berurai. Dia terisak isak, tertahan.

"Kenapa oppa? Ap..apa aku kurang cantik? Aku kurang kaya? Kenapa oppa." Minah segukan, dia memberondong Kyungsoo dengan rentetan kata.

"Kau cantik Minah. Sangat cantik. Keluargamu juga berada."

"Lalu kenapa oppa menolakku? Kenapa?" Minah melakukan pemaksaan.

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia sebenarnya tidak tega mengecewakan seorang wanita. Dia adalah tipe namja yang menghormati wanita. Namun apa mau dikata, dia tidak punya rasa pada yeoja bereyesmile itu.

"Kenapa oppa? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjawab, namja itu ingin segera pergi saja. Namun pertanyaan Minah mengganggunya. Dia harus memberikan jawaban.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku gay Minah. Aku gay. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu." jawab Kyungsoo, lantang dan tegas.

Deg.

Minah kaget, tidak terkecuali Jungkook juga.

"Aku gay Minah. Aku tidak ingin gadis secantik dirimu berpacaran dengan gay sepertiku. Kau akan kecewa dan tersakiti. Kau cantik, kau bisa mencari namja yang lain. Namja normal yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Maafkan aku." kata Kyungsoo, tetap datar.

Minah mematung, dia hampir saja pingsan dan tersungkur, namun dia mencoba menahan tubuhnya.

"Maaf Minah."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri penuturannya, namja itu berlalu dan meninggalkan Minah. Jungkook mengikut dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo pergi tanpa menoleh, dia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sangat menyakiti Minah, namun namja itu tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Hiks hiks hiks... Kyungsoo oppa..." isakan Minah masih terdengar, yeoja itu seakan tidak percaya dengan pengakuan namja yang disukainya itu.

Minah ditolak.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan berkeliling, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah rumah kontrakan yang sedikit terpencil. Dia bersyukur karena rumah itu cukup lumayan dan harga sewanya juga tidak terlalu mahal. Dia masih mengingat penolakannya kepada Minah beberapa menit yang lalu, dan itu agak mengganggunya.

"Ini kuncinya. Semoga kalian berdua betah." si pemilik rumah yang seorang wanita gemuk paruh baya memberikan sebuah kunci.

"Terima kasih ahjumma." Kyungsoo menerima kunci itu, seraya membungkuk singkat.

Si pemilik rumah pergi, kebetulan rumah yang disewakannya itu satu rumah utuh, bukan kamar kamar. Jadi Kyungsoo bisa leluasa menempati rumah itu.

Kyungsoo betul betul tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan rumah sewaan itu. Namja itu lekas masuk dan menaruh barang barangnya.

Dia lekas membersihkan rumah tersebut. Hanya ada dua kamar disana. Jungkook juga ikut membantunya. Jungkook membersihkan dalam diam, dia masih memikirkan percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Minah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa hyung memang gay?" tanya Jungkook tiba tiba, dia tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membersihkannya, mata bulatnya menyipit dan memandang Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Ti..tidak hyung. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut tinggal bersama gay sepertiku?"

"Bu..bukan begitu hyung. Aku senang tinggal bersama hyung. Hyung menjagaku. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Lebih baik kau mandi. Kita sebentar lagi pergi." potong Kyungsoo.

"Kemana hyung?"

"Ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku akan membelikanmu seragam sekolah. Kau harus sekolah."

"Sekolah? Aku akan sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau masih muda dan pendidikan sangat penting." jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi biayanya?"

"Masalah itu aku akan mengaturnya. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang." Kyungsoo memang sudah merencanakan menyekolahkan Jungkook, disekolahnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo meminjam uang lebih ke rentenir, uang yang cukup untuk makan, menyewa rumah dan biaya pendaftaran Jungkook masuk sekolah. Untuk masalah pengembalian uang beserta bunganya itu, dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Berisik, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jongin ketika tiba di sekolahnya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan celotehan yeoja yeoja kelas satu yang 'ngerumpi' tidak jelas didepan kelas. Namja berkulit tan itu mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari seseorang yang sejak semalam mengganggu tidurnya.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia tidak datang sekolah?" gumamnya, masih mencari cari.

Dia sudah berkeliling sejak tadi, mencari disemua kelas, namun dia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu.

Tiba tiba...

"Hei hitam. Kau sedang mencari siapa?" Baekhyun muncul dan menepuk bahu lebar Jongin.

"Aku sedang mencari ion negatif." jawab Jongin, asal saja.

"Ahh, aku tahu kau pasti mencari namja pendek, berwajah dingin dan bermata bola kasti itu kan? Betul?"

"Yap, betul sekali. 100 untukmu." Jongin menjawab otomatis, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun tertawa cetar, meninju ninju bahu Jongin.

"Dia anak berandalan, kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Baekhyun, masih tertawa.

"Jadi kau tahu tentangnya?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menebak saja." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi..." belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak matanya melihat penampakan sosok dari jauh, sosok namja yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Tap tap tap.

"Hitam, kau mau kemana?" teriak Baekhyun, setelah melihat Jongin berlari cepat tanpa angin dan hujan. Dia mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin berhenti tepat tidak jauh dari posisi namja yang dicarinya itu. Si namja tidak sendiri, namun bersama seorang namja lain, namja tinggi menjulang.

Jongin mendengarkan percakapan dua namja itu :

"Aku tahu ini kau Kyungsoo. Kau tetanggaku dulu." itu adalah suara Chanyeol, namja tinggi.

"Kau salah orang." timpal namja lainnya, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja tiba disekolah bersama Jungkook.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti berdebat. Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dia masih kekeuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku. Aku Chanyeol, teman sepermainanmu dulu. Aku yakin kau mengingatku." tukas Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangannya kasar, kemudian bergegas berlalu. Namja itu pergi keruang administrasi dimana Jungkook sudah berada disana.

Tap tap tap.

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol,

"Kau mengenal namja yang tadi?" tanya Jongin, nada bicaranya sangat cepat.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia tetanggaku dulu, dirumah yang lama." jawab Chanyeol, mendesah. Mata besarnya memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh, jadi nama namja pendek itu Kyungsoo." Jongin magut magut, ada senyuman kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengenalku. Atau mungkin dia pura pura. Sudah hampir enam tahun aku tidak melihatnya, namun aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." desah Chanyeol, menerawang.

"Memangnya dia pacarmu, sehingga kau tidak bisa melupakannya." Baekhyun menyelutuk, bercanda.

"Apa apaan kau. Dia tetanggaku." Chanyeol menimpali, seraya memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku tipis yang dibawanya.

"Aww, sakit tiang... akan kubalas kau. Rasakan jurus ninjaku ini." Baekhyun pasang kuda kuda, dan membalas Chanyeol dengan cara menjitak kepala namja jangkung itu.

Pletak.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling balas balasan, seperti anak TK play grup yang baru masuk sekolah. Jongin yang masih ada disana tidak memperdulikan perkelahian yang tidak sengit antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu, dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sosok namja yang baru saja diketahui namanya, Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... Ya, aku datang." Jongin membatin, dia senyum sendiri.

Tidak lama berselang, namja bermarga Kim itu mendapat suatu ide cemerlang. Suatu ide yang belum pernah terpikirkan dan dilakukan olehnya sebelumnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo membawa Jungkook di depan sebuah ruang kelas satu, dimana ruangan itulah Jungkook akan menerima pelajaran. Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi siswa DongAh High School, untuk tahun pertama.

"Ini ruanganmu, masuklah." kata Kyungsoo, menunjuk singkat ruangan itu dengan dagunya.

"Temani aku hyung." rengek Jungkook, dia masih belum terbiasa bersekolah lagi.

"Kau sudah besar. Masuklah. Aku juga akan masuk ke kelasku." sahut Kyungsoo. Sedikit bohong. Dia sama sekali tidak berencana masuk kelas, namun ingin mencari tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya sekolah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku diculik tante tante, hyung..." Jungkook semakin merengek, yang membuat wajah cutenya semakin imut.

Kyungsoo hampir saja tersenyum dengan candaan Jungkook itu. Dia memegang pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Masuklah, dan belajar yang baik." ucap Kyungsoo, dia menepuk pelan bahu namja muda itu, kemudian berlalu.

Jungkook mendesah, menarik nafas dalam dalam, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas barunya.

o

o

Kyungsoo berjalan dalam tempo pelan, mencari cari ruangan kepala sekolah. Biasanya kepala sekolah juga merangkap pemilik sekolah, namun tidak selalu seperti itu. Dia akan memastikan.

Namja itu melewati banyak ruangan, suasana disekitarnya mulai sepi, karena siswa dan siswi rata rata sudah masuk kedalam kelas masing masing.

Tiba tiba...

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..." seseorang menyerukan nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam ditempat, namun tidak menoleh. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia yakin itu bukan suara bass Chanyeol, bukan juga suara kecil Jungkook. Namun suara lain, suara yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kyungsoo..." suara itu memanggil lagi.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Kyungsoo menoleh. Namja itu penasaran. Dia berjalan menuju arah sumber suara, disebuah ruang tempat latihan seni. Dia mendekati pintu, namun sosok yang memanggilnya sama sekali tidak nampak.

Kyungsoo memegang pelan sisi pintu, mendorongnya. Lalu tanpa terduga, seorang namja muncul dibalik pintu, dan menjejalkan sebuah sapu tangan ke wajahnya.

"Hmmfff..." Kyungsoo berontak, namun tidak lama. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo lunglai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

o

o

o

o

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah kaca mobil membangunkan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu membuka matanya, dia mengerjap ngerjap. Silau.

'Aku sebenarnya kenapa?' batinnya. Dia menoleh kiri dan kanan. Kemudian kaget. Deg. Jongin sudah ada disampingnya, duduk sambil mengemudikan mobil.

"Ahh, syukurlah kau bangun dengan cepat. Aku bisa menghukum diriku kalau sampai kau kenapa kenapa." sahut Jongin, lega. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo.

"KAU..." Kyungsoo berseru, suaranya membahana didalam mobil milik Jongin.

"Namaku Kim Kai alias Jongin. Kau sudah tahukan." Jongin malah 'cengengesan' tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak dan menghardik Jongin, namun entah mengapa saat melihat wajah Jongin sedekat ini, dia seakan tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya matanya yang bisa menyorot dan menusuk.

"Kyungsoo... Do Kyungsoo, itu benar namamu kan?" tanya Jongin. Ingin memastikan informasi yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo diam, namja itu membuang muka kearah kaca mobil, menatap gedung gedung tinggi diluar sana.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak memukulku. Maafkan aku... Aku melakukan ini karena..." Jongin mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya itu. Karena apa?

Kyungsoo masih diam, dan akan tetap diam. Namun ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya, jantungnya sejak tadi berdetak cepat, dadanya bergemuruh. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Apa karena ada Jongin disampingnya?

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin terus melaju, mobil mewah itu menyelip banyak kendaraan lain. Seakan si empunya kendaraan ingin sampai ketempat tujuan dengan sangat cepat. Jongin dengan mudah membawa Kyungsoo keluar sekolah, maklum saja, dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Dan penjaga sekolah selalu memberikannya jalan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Woow... Aku kaget. Kau bersuara juga." ujar Jongin, lebay. Namja itu senang karena Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, masih membuang muka.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya santai sekaligus ceria.

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya, namja itu agak kaget dengan jawaban Jongin.

'Dia mau membawaku ke rumahnya?' batinnya.

"Kalau tidak dengan cara ini, kau tidak mungkin mau ikut denganku." Jongin berkata. Ada kelegaan dan kepuasaan karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berontak minta diturunkan. Rencananya sukses besar.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo kembali dengan aksi diam dan bungkamnya. Namja tersebut tetap memasang wajah datar dan tidak bersahabat. Namun terlihat dalam raut wajahnya bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang sulit dijelaskan. Sesuatu yang timbul akibat Jongin ada didekatnya.

Mobil milik Jongin terus melaju kencang. Wushhh.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya dalam tempo singkat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai ketempat tujuan. Sebuah bangunan tinggi yang mencolok dibanding bangunan lain disekitarnya menyambut mereka. Itulah rumah keluarga Jongin. Rumah mewah dengan cat dominan putih. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya didepan halaman rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk." kata Jongin. Namja itu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, seperti pangeran yang mempersilahkan tuan putrinya.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan gerakan pelan. Satu alasan pasti yang membuatnya menuruti keinginan Jongin, yaitu dia ingin memastikan siapa ayah Jongin. Dan apakah ayah Jongin adalah pemilik sekolah Dong Ah High School.

Inilah kesempatan langka untuk membuktikan itu secara langsung.

Jongin jalan duluan, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Sepanjang perjalanan masuk rumah, Jongin terus melayangkan candaan dan lelucon, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertawa dengan leluconnya itu.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju lantai atas. Mereka menaiki tangga pualam yang memantulkan sosok mereka. Mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, disebuah dinding dia melihat sebuah foto keluarga. Foto yang dibingkai dengan sangat besar dan mencolok.

Kyungsoo mengamati foto itu dengan mata bulatnya, lekat lekat.

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau melihat apa?" tanya Jongin, namja tampan itu melihat kearah pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Ohh, itu foto keluargaku. Itu aku, appaku dan adikku yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Disitu kulitku masih terlalu hitam, tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu. Aku banyak perawatan. Hahahaha..." Jongin menertawai candaannya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo mendadak berubah, dadanya naik turun. Tangannya terkepal kuat kuat. Dia sangat mengenali sosok yang berada ditengah foto keluarga itu. Sosok itulah yang telah memperkosa ibunya dan membunuh ayahnya. Dia sangat yakin.

'Dia... Ternyata dia appa namja ini. Pembunuh appa dan ommaku.' Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati.

Jongin merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Dia memberanikan diri memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo naik ke kamarku. Kita..." kalimat Jongin belum selesai, Kyungsoo sudah menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Jangan memegangku." bentak Kyungsoo, ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Ok baiklah. Tapi ayo ke kamarku." kata Jongin, seraya naik lebih dulu, dia berharap Kyungsoo akan mengikutinya dibelakang.

Kyungsoo masih memandang foto keluarga Jongin. Emosinya sudah diubun ubun, namun dia berusaha menahannya. Dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari siapa tahu saja ayah Jongin itu muncul. Namun tidak ada penampakan siapapun, kecuali pembantu yang lalu lalang. Dia akhirnya dengan enggan mengikuti Jongin ke lantai atas.

o

o

"Ini kamarku, duduklah." Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disebuah sofa empuk di kamarnya yang sangat luas. Wangi lemon pengharum kamar menyambut mereka.

Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak duduk, namja itu hanya berdiri didekat pintu kamar dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, terkesan kosong.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kamarku tidak nyaman?" tanya Jongin, tidak mengerti. Dia menambah suhu dingin AC kamarnya, agar Kyungsoo nyaman.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tidak menimpali. Pikirannya berputar putar. Komitmennya untuk 'membunuh' pembunuh orangtuanya terasa mengambang. Terlebih lagi dia sudah berjanji akan membunuh keturunan si pembunuh itu. Membunuhnya dengan cara 'memotong penis'nya. Dan itu berarti dia harus memotong penis Kim Jongin dan Kim Taehyung.

'Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus namja itu yang menjadi anak si pembunuh biadab itu... Kenapa harus Jongin?' Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya lagi.

Kyungsoo jadi galau.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo. Dia duduk disisi ranjangnya sendiri. Entah mengapa, dia tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengajak namja itu kerumahnya. Aneh memang.

Dan tahu tahu, secara mendadak Jongin merasakan daerah selangkangannya mengeras. Jam begini biasanya namja itu berada didalam toilet, duduk dan mempelorotkan celananya, secara otomatis memanjakan kelaminnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Itu adalah kebiasaannya. Namun sekarang berbeda, dia tidak mungkin masuk kedalam toilet dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Ah, Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin tertuju kepada namja bermata burung hantu itu. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, dan itu semakin membuat kejantanannya mengeras.

'Sial... Kenapa terjadi diwaktu yang tidak tepat begini.' rutuknya dalam hati. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hening. Jongin mulai berpikir. Lama. Dia mendadak pusing. Birahi sudah memuncakinya.

Lalu...

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... Aku tidak tahan." seru Jongin, namja itu berdiri dengan jendolan yang sudah membesar. Dia menarik Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat dan membawa namja kecil itu ke atas ranjangnya.

Jongin akan 'menjamah' Kyungsoo.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf, chap ini baru update melebihi waktu yang biasa. Aku yang labil ini masih down... Jadi sekali lagi maafkan aku. Dua FFku yang sedikit terbengkalai akan segera dilanjut, namun aku tidak janji secepatnya.

Review ya.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

KILL and LOVE bag 4

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Ehh... Apa yang kau..." Kyungsoo mencoba berseru, namun suaranya menghilang di tenggorokan. Dia benar benar kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin kembali meminta maaf, dengan tangan yang bergerak cepat, dia ingin menarik dan membuka celana sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan." Kyungsoo meronta ronta, namun kalah tenaga dari si namja tan.

Hanya dalam tempo beberapa menit saja, Jongin berhasil membuka dan melepaskan celana Kyungsoo. Dia melempar benda itu sembarangan ke lantai.

"Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo... Aku tidak tahan, aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku akan pelan pelan." Jongin berkata, dengan wajah merah, nafsunya sudah diubun ubun, siap disalurkan. Dan penyaluran satu satunya hanyalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau brengsek Jongin. Kau biadab." caci Kyungsoo, dia mencoba menutupi area intimnya yang sudah terekspose.

"Maafkan aku." untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin, si anak orang kaya meminta maaf. Dia lekas membuka celananya sendiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Hingga nampaklah kejantanannya yang agak kecoklatan mengacung sangat besar.

Deg.

Kyungsoo mematung sejenak, baru kali ini dia melihat kejantanan orang lain, full show. Dia tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Glek.

'Sial, kenapa denganku?' Kyungsoo membatin, menggeleng pelan.

Jongin melihat ekspresi dan bahasa wajah Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak secara utuh. Dia yakin itu.

"Apa punyaku besar?" tanya Jongin, seraya mengocok rudalnya itu, dengan ritme lambat dan menikmati.

"Brengsek." umpat Kyungsoo lagi, namun umpatan itu berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya. Dia mengagumi kejantanan Jongin itu. Kejantanan yang seharusnya sudah potongnya, sesuai janji dan komitmennya dulu.

Hening.

Lalu tanpa menunda nunda lagi, Jongin bergerak dan menindih Kyungsoo, dia menyatukan tubuh dengan wajah sangat dekat, hanya beberapa centi saja.

Nafas mereka beradu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." ucap Jongin, berjanji. Ucapannya itu direspon Kyungsoo dengan diam seribu bahasa.

Wajah imut Kyungsoo sudah memerah seperti tomat, kejantanan Jongin yang membesar dibawah sana menekan nekan. Menimbulkan sensasi geli yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

Kyungsoo galau.

Kyungsoo bisa saja mendorong atau menendang selangkangan alias penis jumbo Jongin dan langsung memotong penis itu dengan menggunakan pisau buah yang ada diatas dispenser. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Seakan ada kekuatan lain yang mencegahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjalankan janji dan komitmennya sendiri untuk membunuh anak pemerkosa ibunya.

Melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, Jongin menganggap itu adalah sinyal hijau. Dia langsung mengangkat kedua paha Kyungsoo lebar lebar. Namja bermarga Kim itu menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu.

Tusuk, jebol. Amblas.

"Arghhh..." Kyungsoo menjerit sekuat kuatnya, dia tanpa sadar melamun dan tahu tahu Jongin sudah menusukkan penis kedalam holenya.

"Tahan Kyungsoo ahh... Tahanlah.. Ahh." Jongin mendesah desah. Akhirnya penisnya mendapatkan sarang juga, tanpa harus menggunakan tangan.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dia jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin begitu cepat. Jatuh dalam seks yang tidak pernah direncanakan. Sedangkan Jongin menggenjot penisnya dengan tempo lambat, seakan takut Kyungsoo sakit dan menjerit.

"Ahhh...ahhh... Kyungsoo ahh.."

"Jo.. Akhh... Uff..ahh."

Desahan mereka berputar didalam kamar tidur Jongin yang berperedam suara. Seberapapun besarnya teriakan dan jeritan, tidak akan kedengaran sampai keluar.

Jongin sudah berjanji akan menjamah Kyungsoo sebentar saja, dan dia berusaha menepati janjinya itu. Dia memaju mundurkan bokongnya kali ini dengan cepat, agar bisa orgasme.

"Ahhh... Aohhh... Ouchh.."

"Argghh..ahh.."

Plok plok plok, bunyi penyatuan tubuh itu terdengar jelas. Jongin mulai merasa penisnya berkedut kedut, dia semakin menubruk Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ahhhhh..." teriakan panjang Jongin itu bersamaan dengan muncratnya cairan spermanya didalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Crot croot crooot.

Jongin menumpahkan cairan cintanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Mereka memang melakukan seks dengan posisi Klasik, dimana sang seme diatas dan sang uke dibawah. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, terutama Jongin yang terlihat sangat seksi, walau dia sama sekali tidak membuka full bajunya. Hanya kancingnya saja yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan ABS seksinya yang sudah terbentuk.

"Ahh. Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo... Aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini padamu." ucap Jongin dengan nafas terengah engah, dia masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

" ..." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan desahan dan juga nafas panjang, matanya memandang langit langit kamar Jongin. Sama sekali tidak menduga jika dirinya berakhir dengan melakukan seks singkat bersama si namja tampan anak pembunuh orangtuanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa meminta apa saja padaku. Aku akan mengabulkannya." lanjut Jongin lagi, dia masih merasa bersalah telah menjamah Kyungsoo.

Hening.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Jongin baru saja memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta apa saja. Anything. Haruskah dia berkata dan meminta : aku ingin membunuh appamu, sekarang juga. Tapi dia tidak bisa meminta itu.

"Kyungsoo, katakan sesuatu... Please." Jongin bergumam.

Dan secara tiba tiba, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga telentang. Kyungsoo lantas memegang dengan sangat keras penis Jongin yang mulai melemas. Kuat kuat.

"Ka..kau... Kyungsoo..." Jongin kaget bukan kepalang, namun dia membiarkan Kyungsoo memegang kejantanannya.

Hening lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir keras, tangannya bergetar memegang kejantanan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu menghujamnya.

'Tunggu apa lagi Kyungsoo. Potong penisnya. Benda itu sudah dihadapanmu. Dialah anak pemerkosa sekaligus pembunuh orangtuamu. Tunaikan janjimu... Potong penisnya, sekarang.' sebuah bisikan horor memenuhi telinga dan pikiran Kyungsoo. Bisikan dari rasa marahnya yang lama terpendam.

Masih hening. Jongin tidak bergerak, dia tetap membiarkan. Dia berpikir Kyungsoo mungkin saja ingin mengisap alias mengoral penisnya.

"Akh. aku tidak bisa." Kyungsoo berseru, setelah beberapa lama berjibaku dengan pikirannya. Dia melepaskan kejantanan Jongin itu.

"Apa? Kau berkata apa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jongin, dia ingin berdiri dan pergi. Namun baru bergerak sedikit, dia langsung menjerit kuat kuat. Holenya mendadak sakit.

"Arghh.. Ashh..." Kyungsoo tersungkur lagi, menahan sakit holenya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo?" Jongin panik, dia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aargh..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sambil terus meringis.

"Ah, maaf. Pasti holemu sakit. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Ini gara gara aku. Kau jangan bergerak dulu." Jongin bergerak cepat dan mengangkat sekaligus menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak protes, dia membiarkan dirinya dalam dekapan Jongin. Holenya betul betul sakit dan perih.

"Kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan mencarikanmu obat penghilang rasa perih. Tunggu disini." Jongin ingin beranjak, namun tiba tiba lengannya dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Mendadak.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku sudah baik baik saja." gumam Kyungsoo, lembut. wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Holemu pasti luka. Harus diobati Kyungsoo." timpal Jongin. Masih khawatir. Tapi ada rasa senang karena Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada lembut padanya.

"Tidak luka. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi sakitnya pasti hilang."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, seperti anak kecil yang ingin disuapi bubur ayam.

Jongin tersenyum, wajah tampannya menyiratkan rasa lega. Dia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti namja yang baru saja berhubungan seks dengannya itu.

Hening lagi.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Kyungsoo membuang wajah kearah lain, untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah. Sedangkan Jongin terus memandang Kyungsoo tanpa takut harus menutupi tatapannya itu. Jongin lebih berani menunjukkan bahwa dia 'tertarik' dengan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin memakai celananya. Dan langsung merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, dia mengira Kyungsoo mungkin akan mendorongnya jatuh dari ranjang, tapi prediksinya itu salah. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendorongnya, namja kecil itu hanya diam dengan pikiran yang berputar putar.

Kyungsoo kembali galau,

'Kenapa denganku... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sepertinya... Aku... Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. Ya Tuhan.' Kyungsoo membatin, dahinya berkeringat lagi.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf, baru bisa update dan pendek juga, hehehee. Makasih reviewnya di chap lalu.

Maaf nggak dibalas satu satu, tapi yang pasti review itulah yang membuat FF ini update again.

Komentarnya kembali ditunggu chingu.

Salam

Han Kang Woo. 


	5. Chapter 5

KILL and LOVE bag 5

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Dua jam kemudian.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dia baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup lena. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu, disampingnya masih ada Jongin yang tertidur.

Dia memandang wajah Jongin, lama.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja ini. Kenapa?' galaunya, dia tidak bisa menepis perasaan yang muncul itu. Dia sulit membohongi diri bahwa dia telah terperosok jauh dalam indahnya cinta.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan rasa itu. Selama ini dia selalu berhasil menjadi namja yang kuat dan tegar, namun kali ini berbeda. Sisi rapuh dan melankolisnya mendadak muncul.

Dia beralih dari memandang wajah Jongin menuju kearah selangkangan namja tan itu yang tertutupi celana, dua jam lalu, isi selangkangan itulah yang menghujam dirinya kuat kuat, hingga dia merasakan nikmat dan desahan tiada tara.

'Seharusnya aku sudah membunuh namja ini. Tapi...tapi aku tidak bisa...tidak bisa.' Kyungsoo menggeleng, disertai desahan panjang.

Dan tiba tiba terdengar panggilan dari arah luar kamar.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah pulang sekolah?" itu adalah panggilan dari si tuan besar, ayah Jongin.

Deg. Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu, suara jelek yang memaki maki kedua orang tuanya dulu.

"Jongin, apa kau tidur? Appa ingin bicara padamu." ulang si tuan rumah. Panggilan itu diselingi dengan ketukan pelan di pintu kamar. Tok tok.

Hening. Kyungsoo diam membisu, dia hanya memasang kuping.

"Oh baiklah. Mungkin kau sedang tidur." ayah Jongin berhenti memanggil anaknya, kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Untung saja kamar Jongin terkunci dari dalam. Dia beranjak pelan dari tempat tidur, dia meringis tertahan karena holenya masih sakit, namun dia masih bisa menahannya. Dipakainya celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah itu dia berjalan lambat menuju pintu.

Dia terhenti sesaat, matanya memandang beberapa bingkai foto yang digantung di dinding kamar. Namja itu bisa melihat potret keluarga Jongin. Seorang ayah dengan dua orang anak, rata rata foto bertiga. Dia semakin mengenali foto yang ditengah, foto ayah Jongin. Kim Young Min. Seorang biadab yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo melepas foto itu, dia merobek foto yang ada gambar Jongin nya, dia memasukkan foto Jongin kedalam saku celananya (hanya foto Jongin), baru kali ini dia berbuat aneh seperti itu. Di tatapnya lagi sisa foto, terutama foto ayah Jongin. Dan mendadak amarahnya muncul, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Mungkin dia tidak sanggup membunuh anak si pembunuh itu, namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membunuh ayah si anak, si pembunuh sebenarnya.

'Aku sudah sampai disini, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membunuh Youngmin jahannam itu.' Kyungsoo membatin, giginya bergemeretuk, geram. Dia beralih dan menarik tas sekolahnya yang juga tergeletak diatas lantai, lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dapur baru dari sana. Pisau itu sudah dipersiapkannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu pisau yang mirip yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang tuanya.

Do Kyungsoo mengangkat pisau itu tinggi tinggi, matanya berkilat marah.

'Maafkan aku Jongin. Appamu harus mendapatkan balasan dosa masa lalunya.' jiwa Satansoo muncul, namja itu melirik Jongin yang masih lena.

Kyungsoo harus membunuh ayah Jongin hari ini juga, dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama, lebih dari lima tahun.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jungkook menunggui Kyungsoo di sekolah, namja imut itu berdiri depan kelasnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu kelasnya sudah bubar dan siswa siswi diperbolehkan pulang. Jungkook tidak tahu dimana kelas Kyungsoo, dan dia juga malu bertanya. Sebagai anak baru, dia masih terasa kaku dan belum terbiasa.

"Hai, kau belum pulang?" sebuah seruan pelan mengagetkan Jungkook, namja itu menoleh mendadak.

"Eee... Aku..aku menunggu hyungku." jawab Jungkook, terbata. Dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dengan sepatu digesekkan ke lantai. Gugup.

"Oh." si namja yang menegur itu ber oh pelan, dia tersenyum manis. Namja itu adalah teman sekelas Jungkook.

Jungkook mencoba menatap wajah namja yang menegurnya, dia malu malu, seperti yeoja desa yang baru pertama kali disapa oleh namja kota.

Hening sejenak.

"Sepertinya hyungmu lama. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja. Aku bawa mobil." namja itu menawarkan diri. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, adik Jongin. Kali ini dia membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah, namun bukan untuk pamer.

"Te..terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya hyungku sebentar lagi datang." tolak Jungkook, halus.

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook, lama. Dia senyum senyum sendiri, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum 'gaje' seperti itu. Dia lalu memandangi jam tangannya.

"Ayolah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Hitung hitung sebagai perkenalan kita lebih lanjut. Kita teman kan?" ucap Taehyung, masih mencoba menawarkan tumpangan.

Jungkook nampak berpikir dengan tawaran teman sekelasnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk pulang dan Kyungsoo sampai sekarang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Lagipula jarak sekolah dan kontrakannya lumayan jauh, sangat melelahkan jika berjalan kaki.

"Kau maukan?" ulang Taehyung lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." jawab Jungkook, akhirnya setuju. Dia sekali lagi melihat kanan dan kiri, mencari penampakan Kyungsoo, namun nihil.

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dia berjalan pelan diikuti Jungkook yang berjalan disampingnya. Suasana terlihat kikuk dan kaku, maklum saja, mereka baru bertemu hari itu. Penyesuaian dan adaptasi baru berjalan.

Jungkook jalan menunduk, entah mengapa wajahnya merona merah dan dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona itu. Dia malu malu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin dengan mengendap endap, seperti pencuri. Dia menyembunyikan pisau dapur dibalik seragam sekolahnya. Mata beningnya memandang kesegala arah. Dia mencari cari kamar tidur ayah Jongin.

Tap sreet.

Kyungsoo berhasil melewati pembantu yang kebetulan melintas. Dia tidak mengarah ke lantai dasar, tapi tetap di lantai yang sama. Langkahnya sangat pelan, waspada.

Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, dia gagal menemukan kamar tidur si tuan besar. Kamar disana terlalu banyak, dengan warna cat pintu yang rata rata seragam. Kyungsoo masih mencari, dan kemudian dikagetkan oleh suara obrolan dua orang pembantu.

Bla bla bla. Ocehan para pembantu bergema tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat bersembunyi dan masuk kedalam salah satu kamar, dan untung saja kamar itu tidak terkunci. Blam. Dia hampir saja terlihat.

"Uff..." dia mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Matanya mengamati sekaligus meneliti ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kamar tidur alias istana si tuan rumah, ruang itu lebih mirip kamar anak sekolah yang tidak suka dengan perabotan yang penuh sesak.

Dan sekali lagi, tiba tiba terdengar suara percakapan diluar sana, suara yang mengarah ingin masuk kedalam. Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo mencari tempat persembunyian, dia memilih bersembunyi di bawah kolong ranjang ruangan itu.

Meringkuk.

Sunyi. Lalu pintu terbuka lebar, dua sosok masuk kedalam kamar, kesemuanya adalah namja.

"Masuklah." kata namja pertama.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu. Bukankah kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" namja kedua menimpali, dia mengikuti namja pertama masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi setelah kau selesai makan. Kita akan makan bersama." namja pertama berkata dengan lembut. Dia membuka tas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja belajar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Sebentar saja... Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hening.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan itu mendadak mematung dibawah kolong ranjang. Dia sangat mengenali suara namja kedua. Itu adalah suara Jungkook.

'Kenapa Jungkook bisa ada disini' Kyungsoo berbicara dalam hati. Dia hampir saja lupa dengan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu. Dan sekarang namja itu ada bersamanya, dalam satu ruangan.

Dua namja yang baru masuk tersebut memang adalah Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Ruangan itu adalah kamar pribadi Taehyung, adik Jongin.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan." kata Taehyung, lalu 


	6. Chapter 6

KILL and LOVE bag 6

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

A.N : Maaf, chap lalu kepotong lagi. Tidak ada kata TBCnya, uff aku tidak tahu kenapa lagi lagi seperti itu. Untuk chap ini, aku mencoba memasukkan bagian yang kepotong itu.

o

o

o

o

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan." kata Taehyung, lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak memberikan celah bagi Jungkook untuk protes atau mencegahnya.

"Uff." Jungkook mendesah, matanya memandang penampakan siluet Taehyung yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tinggallah Jungkook sendirian, ah tidak, berdua, karena masih ada Kyungsoo yang ada dibawah ranjang.

Jungkook berjalan pelan sambil mengamati keadaan kamar teman sekelasnya itu. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat foto masa kecil Taehyung yang imut, foto itu tergabung dengan beberapa foto remaja Taehyung bersama Jongin dan juga ayahnya.

"Mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia." gumamnya, setelah itu dia duduk di sisi ranjang.

Kyungsoo yang masih ada diatas ranjang hampir saja memegang kaki Jungkook, sekaligus menampakkan dirinya. Namun setelah berpikir agak lama, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

'Jungkook tidak boleh tahu jika aku ada disini. Ahh Jungkook shi, kenapa kau bisa berkenalan dengan keluarga jahannam ini?' Kyungsoo membatin, kalut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung muncul sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua piring makanan. Dia memang jarang merepotkan pembantunya.

"Nah, makanlah." Taehyung meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja belajar. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih." kata Jungkook, wajahnya memerah lagi. Dia baru saja mengusap foto Taehyung tepat dibagian wajah saat si pemilik foto masuk kedalam kamar. Dia jadi malu sendiri.

Hening.

"Ayo, makanlah." ulang Taehyung, ketika Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan itu.

Jungkook masih diam, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Hening lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan di ruang tengah. Sekalian bermain game juga disana. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain game." ajak Taehyung, dia mengangkat kembali nampan berisi makanan itu.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, dia setuju untuk makan di ruang tengah. Namja muda itu mengikuti Taehyung keluar kamar. Dan tentu saja Taehyung gembira karena Jungkook tidak menolak untuk ikut.

Blam. Pintu ditutup, tapi tidak dikunci.

Tinggallah Kyungsoo sendirian. Hening.

'Sepertinya sudah aman.' Kyungsoo berbicara dalam hati, namja bermarga Do itu lalu menggulingkan dirinya dan keluar dari bawah kolong ranjang milik Taehyung. Dia menepuk pelan debu yang sedikit menempel dibajunya.

Dia berlari dan bersembunyi didekat pintu, telinganya mencoba mendengar bunyi dan suara dari luar. Hening. Tidak ada suara atau sesuatu yang mendekat. Dia aman. Namja itu dengan gerakan pelan membuka pintu kamar, dia mengintip, waspada.

Tidak ada siapa siapa.

Tidak ada yang melintas, namun matanya melihat penampakan bagian atas sebuah pintu yang ada dilantai dasar, pintu itu bercat coklat dengan desain rumit dan berkelas. Pintu itu berbeda dengan pintu yang lain.

'Aku yakin, disanalah kamar si tua itu.' Kyungsoo membatin, dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia berharap terkaan dan keyakinannya benar. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, namja imut itu keluar kamar dengan sigap. Dia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga pualam. Dan tiba ke lantai dasar tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

Pembalasannya sepertinya akan berjalan mulus.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Waktu terus berlalu.

Kyungsoo dengan mudah sampai didepan pintu bercat coklat itu. Dia menarik nafas dengan tangan yang memegang gagang pintu. Namja tersebut berharap pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dan harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Dia berhasil membuka pintu nyaris tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu itu, dia mengendap endap seperti pencuri. Mata bulatnya mengamati isi kamar itu. Kamar tersebut sangat luas, dengan sedikit foto yang dipajang didinding. Dan sekarang dia yakin bahwa itu adalah kamar si pemilik rumah, karena matanya baru saja menangkap penampakan pria tua yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo tidak salah, dia masuk kedalam ruangan yang tepat. Itu adalah ruangan Kim Young Min, si pemilik sekolah dan bisnis yang kaya raya.

Tap tap tap.

Kyungsoo berjalan mantap, dia mendekati Youngmin dengan suara langkah dikeraskan, dia ingin kedatangannya diketahui.

"Ah, Jongin. Apa itu kau?" Youngmin mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, dia menoleh dengan gerakan lambat.

Deg.

Matanya beradu tatap dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pembantu baru?" tanya Youngmin, kasar. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Kyungsoo diam, dengan kedua kaki terus melangkah.

"Hei... Kau punya telinga? aku berbicara padamu. Kau lancang memasuki kamarku tanpa izin." ulang Youngmin, dia meletakkan berkas penting yang ada ditangannya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari si tuan rumah.

"Keluar sekarang juga, kalau tidak... Aku akan..."

"Diamlah tua bangka. Berbicaralah yang sopan diakhir sisa hidupmu." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Youngmin. Dia berbicara dengan tegas dan mantap, walau tadi hampir saja meringis karena holenya tiba tiba sakit akibat dibobol oleh Jongin.

"Lancang kau..."

"DIAM." bentak Kyungsoo, sekarang posisinya hanya tinggal dua meter dari Youngmin.

Diluar dugaan Youngmin mendadak ciut mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo yang membahana. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membentaknya. Dia syok.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku tua bangka. Tapi aku sangat mengenalmu... Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan peristiwa berdarah yang terjadi lima tahun lalu..." Kyungsoo berujar, dia menjeda kalimatnya. Matanya mendadak berkaca kaca. Peristiwa kelam kematian orang tuanya kembali terngiang.

Hening. Youngmin diam, dia memundurkan langkahnya tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu melakukannya. Tapi kau sudah menghilangkan dua nyawa yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku..." lanjut Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya menyipit tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli alasan itu. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menuntut balas."

"Balas apa?" Youngmin membuka mulut. entah mengapa dahinya berkeringat dingin, padahal ruangan disana memakai AC.

"Membalas kematian kedua orang tuaku. Kau membunuh appaku. Kau juga memperkosa ommaku dan setelah itu membunuhnya. Kau tua bangka biadab." teriak Kyungsoo, keras.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa. Kau membunuh suami istri Do. Dan mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku. Aku adalah anaknya. Aku melihat peristiwa pembunuhan itu, lima tahun lalu." jelas Kyungsoo, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia membogem wajah tua Youngmin yang keriput itu.

Deg.

Youngmin tersentak, dia ingat sekarang. Pria kaya itu bukannya lupa, dia ingat. Pembunuhan kejam itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Pembunuhan yang dilandasi bisnis dan sedikit masalah asmara. Youngmin menyukai nyonya Do sejak lama, namun cintanya tidak diterima. Nyonya Do menikah dan sama sekali mengacuhkannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Youngmin gelap mata. Malam itu dia mendatangi rumah dengan niat memperkosa nyonya Do. Tepat disana, dia mengetahui fakta bahwa suami nyonya Do adalah mantan karyawannya yang mencoba memulai bisnis, bisnis dengan ilmu yang pernah dipelajari darinya. Youngmin semakin geram dengan kenyataan itu. Singkatnya dia berhasil membunuh tuan Do, memperkosa Nyonya Do dan juga membunuhnya. Dia berhasil lolos dari jeratan hukum karena jaringannya yang bagus di kepolisian. Kasus kematian suami istri Do ditutup tanpa penetapan tersangka. Dia aman.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tukas Kyungsoo, suaranya membuyarkan pikiran Youngmin.

"Tidak." balas Youngmin, dia semakin mundur dan menabrak sisi ranjangnya. Dug.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu dengan benda ini." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pisau dapur baru yang disembunyikan dibalik bajunya. Pisau itu berkilat kilat.

Deg.

Pisau itu sangat mirip dengan pisau yang digunakan Youngmin menghilangkan nyawa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Kau mungkin luput dari jerat hukum tua bangka yang terhormat, tapi aku bisa memastikan jika kau tidak akan lolos oleh ujung pisau ini." ucap Kyungsoo, horor. Dia melangkah lagi. Satansoo yang ada dalam dirinya keluar.

Deg.

"Ja..jangan...jangan lakukan itu." gagap Youngmin, suaranya hampir hilang.

"Berteriaklah."

"Pen...penjaga... Penjaga... Tolong..." Youngmin berusaha berteriak, dia bagaikan cunguk yang tidak berguna. Tentu saja teriakannya tidak terdengar keluar, karena ruangannya kedap suara, sama seperti kamar anaknya, Jongin.

"Berteriaklah lebih keras...keras." horor Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat pisau ditangannya tinggi tinggi. Dadanya naik turun, kemarahannya sudah diubun ubun, siap diluapkan.

"Ja..ja...jangan lakukan...ak..aku mohon...ampuni aku..." pinta Youngmin, dia memohon. Tuan besar itu mencoba mencari ponselnya, tapi sayang ponsel itu ada didalam tas kulitnya yang ada diatas meja.

Kyungsoo diam.

"Jang..jangan lakukan. Aku menga...mengaku mengaku bersalah. Jangan bunuh aku..." Youngmin terus memohon, dia tidak bisa kemana mana lagi. Buntu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pisau itu semakin tinggi, matanya memerah kejam. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang saking marahnya.

"Detik ini juga... Kau harus mati..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo menghujamkan pisau itu tepat ke perut Youngmin. Hujaman yang sangat keras dan kuat.

"Heekkkkhhh..." Youngmin menjerit, jeritan aneh oleh rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Ini untuk appaku." kata Kyungsoo, air matanya jatuh. Darah Youngmin merembes dan mengenai tangannya.

"Dan ini untuk ommaku." Kyungsoo menarik pisau itu dan kembali menghujam ditempat yang sama, namja itu dua kali menusuk Youngmin.

"Argghhh...akhhh..." lolongan kesakitan yang teramat sangat keluar dari mulut bau tanah ayah Kim Jongin itu. Dia mengejang ngejang seperti ayam yang digorok lehernya. Nafasnya hampir putus.

Kyungsoo melepaskan gagang pisau dengan tangan gemetar hebat. Air matanya terus tumpah, namun dia tidak mengusapnya. Tangan kanannya penuh darah segar.

Dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Kill.

Namja itu memandangi Youngmin yang sebentar lagi meregang nyawa, dia mundur dengan langkah pelan. Punggungnya menabrak dinding yang ada disamping pintu. Tubuhnya ikut gemetar, dia baru saja membunuh si tuan rumah.

'Aku...aku sudah melakukannya...' batinnya. Dan sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah pergi alias kabur tanpa ketahuan.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin terbangun dari tidur tampannya. Dia meraba raba sprei disampingnya, mencari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..." panggilnya. Namja tan itu mengerjap ngerjap untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

Dia beranjak cepat, dengan sebelumnya memeriksa kejantanannya yang ada dibalik celana.

'Ah, apa dia sempat mengocok dan mengisapnya? Hmm, sepertinya tidak.' dia membatin, lalu tersenyum mesum sendiri. Namja itu sangat bahagia menjadi partner seks Kyungsoo, dia berharap seks itu akan selalu diingat oleh Kyungsoo, sampai kapanpun.

"Kyungsoo ya... Apa kau pulang?" Jongin kembali memanggil, dia berjalan berkeliling kamarnya, mencari penampakan Kyungsoo. Namun nihil, namja bermata burung hantu itu sama sekali tidak tampak.

'Dia sepertinya masih ada di rumah ini... Tasnya masih ada.' batinnya lagi, matanya melihat tas milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku mencarinya di luar, jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi. Aku tidak ingin Taehyung yang tidak becus itu berbicara yang buruk buruk tentangku kepada Kyungsoo." Jongin berbicara sendiri. Dia lekas memakai bajunya, dan langsung keluar kamar dengan sangat cepat.

Wuusss...

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Di ruang tengah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook makan bersama. Mereka saling tatap tatapan seperti orang yang pacaran, kadang mata mereka bertemu dan hal tersebut membuat mereka malu sendiri.

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" Taehyung bersuara, dia hanya memakan sedikit makanan. Stick game yang ada di dekatnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Ti..tidak. Tapi aku ingin ke toilet." jawab Jungkook, namja itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Tunjukkan saja dimana kamar toiletnya." Jungkook berkata dengan cepat, dia tentunya sangat malu jika ke kamar kecil saja harus ditemani.

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu berjalan terus, lalu belok kiri. Disana ada pembantu yang bisa kau tanyai. Disini banyak toilet." jelas Taehyung, senyuman hangat dari wajahnya terpatri lagi.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook berdiri, dia mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu, lalu beranjak.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

Langkah Jungkook sangat pelan, dia berjalan melewati koridor panjang. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan salah satu pekerja disana. Pekerja itu membungkuk padanya, karena sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah teman atau tamu anak si pemilik rumah.

'Rumahnya besar juga.' Jungkook berkata dalam hati, dia terus melangkah.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia melewati sebuah ruangan yang tiba tiba pintunya menjeblak terbuka. Dia kaget bukan main. Seseorang keluar dari pintu itu. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Mereka saling tatap.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo hyung?" mata Jungkook membeliak.

"Jungkook." balas orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadi tuan rumah, Kim Young Min.

Mereka sama sama kaget, terutama Jungkook yang tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di rumah Taehyung.

"Hyung... Kenapa hyung ada disini? dan... Tangan hyung, tangan hyung berdarah..." kata Jungkook, masih kaget. Matanya memandang melewati celah pintu yang terbuka, sosok berdarah yang terkapar diatas ranjang membuatnya bergetar hebat.

Jungkook melihat sosok Youngmin yang sudah tidak bernyawa didalam sana.

"Apa yang... Hyung..."

"Jungkook, pergi... Cepat pergi. Tinggalkan rumah ini." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jungkook, dia mengelap darah Youngmin dengan bajunya sendiri. Dahinya berkeringat.

"Ap..apa yang hyung lakukan..." Jungkook menggeleng, dia sadar bahwa orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Jungkook maju beberapa langkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo, mereka sekarang berhadap hadapan.

"Pergilah... Pergi... Ini sisa uang yang kupunya. Pergi sejauh mungkin." Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sisa uang pinjaman dari rentenir kepada Jungkook. Uang itu kini berwarna merah, akibat darah.

"Tidak hyung..."

"Pergi... Ini urusanku... Pergilah."

Jungkook ingin berkata lagi, namun suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, akibat melihat bayangan yang mendekat. Ada seseorang menuju kearahnya.

"Sembunyi hyung..." tukas Jungkook, dia mengerahkan tenaganya mendorong Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terbuka. Namja itu berhasil, Kyungsoo berhasil disembunyikan.

Lalu...

"Hei...! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamar appaku?" seseorang berseru, itu adalah suara Jongin. Namja seksi itu baru saja muncul dengan langkah cepat.

Deg.

Jungkook bungkam, dia pasang posisi dengan berdiri mematung tepat didepan pintu. Namja muda itu menghalangi pandangan Jongin.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang... Appa!" seruan Jongin terganti oleh teriakan, dia baru saja melihat sosok ayahnya yang terkapar bersimbah darah diatas ranjang. Namja bermarga Kim itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

Tap tap.

"Appa...appa... Apa yang terjadi dengan appa." Jongin memekik histeris, dia memegang tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Teriakan memilukan Jongin menimbulkan kegaduhan, pintu sudah terbuka, jadi suara Jongin bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Para pembantu rumah tangga yang sempat mendengar teriakan itu grasa grusu mendekati kamar tuan mereka, tidak terkecuali Taehyung yang berlari.

"Ada apa ini? Ap..appa?" Taehyung memekik, kalimatnya terhenti ditenggorokan ketika melihat ayahnya terkapar.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan pada appaku? Kenapa kau membunuh appaku?" seru Jongin, dia menunjuk Jungkook yang masih berdiri tidak bergerak di sisi pintu.

"Ti..tidak...aku..." Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Dia tahu bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Dia harus tetap menyembunyikan Kyungsoo.

"Jungkook? Apa benar kau yang melakukannya?" Taehyung berganti bicara, dia terisak isak dengan air mata menggenangi pipinya. Tangannya mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi ayahnya, namun tidak ada denyutan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, namja itu mengunci mulutnya rapat rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar dan bergetar. Dia dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Tentu saja dia pelakunya. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar appa. Dia yang membunuhnya!" Jongin berteriak lagi, dadanya naik turun, tangannya dipegang oleh Taehyung.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin buka suara, namun dihentikan oleh pintu dibelakangnya yang mendadak bergerak. Pintu itu membuatnya sedikit bergeser beberapa centi. Lalu seseorang keluar dari sana.

"Bukan Jungkook pelakunya. Tapi aku...akulah yang membunuh appamu." kata orang itu, dia tentu saja adalah Kyungsoo. Namja itu dengan kesatria menunjukkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook menjadi korban atas perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin membulatkan matanya, sungguh tidak percaya.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Akhirnya Chapter 6 update juga. Sekali lagi maaf dengan chap lalu yang kepotong. Mudah2an chap ini tidak terjadi lagi seperti itu.

Terima kasih Reviewnya, komentar kalian sangat berharga dan membuat FF ini lanjut lagi. Aku sengaja publish FF ini di ultah D.O yang jatuh hari ini. Hehehee...

#happykyungsooday

Review lagi ya,

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

KILL and LOVE bag 7

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Sendiri, dingin. Sebuah ruangan lembab dan kurang bersih berukuran empat kali lima meter, tampak jeruji jeruji kecil yang saling berdempetan disemua sisi ruangan itu. Ditempat itulah kini Kyungsoo berada. Namja kecil bermarga Do itu meringkuk disalah satu sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Efek dingin yang menusuk tulang sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

Yap, sudah dua hari lamanya Kyungsoo ditahan di penjara. Pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada Kim Young Min membuatnya harus mendekam disana. Namja itu juga mengaku secara jujur bahwa dialah pembunuhnya. Namun yang pasti dia tidak menyesal telah melakukan pembunuhan itu.

Kyungsoo diam membisu di ruangan itu, lalu tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Seorang namja bersama seorang anggota kepolisian mendekati tempat Kyungsoo.

"Waktunya hanya sepuluh menit." kata sang polisi, memberitahukan batas waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

Si namja mengangguk paham, dia lalu mendesah halus. Matanya menatap penampakan sang polisi yang menjauh dan berganti memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang meringkuk didalam sana.

Hening.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya namja itu, suaranya datar namun ada kepedihan yang sulit disembunyikan. Namja itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih diam, dia tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya. Dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang pernah membuatnya terbuai hingga pasrah melakukan seks dengan si pemilik suara.

"Kenapa kau membunuh appaku? Kenapa?" ulang Jongin, suaranya bergetar kali ini. Dia tampak emosional.

Kyungsoo tetap belum menjawab, namun sebagai gantinya namja bermata bulat itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mata menusuk.

"Kenapa kau me..."

"KARENA APPAMU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU." jawab Kyungsoo, lantang membahana. Suaranya bergaung didalam ruangan kecil berjeruji itu.

Deg.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Jongin balik bertanya, dia belum paham.

"Appamu yang terhormat itu membunuh appa dan ommaku. Dia juga sempat memperkosa ommaku sebelum dibunuh. Appamu pantas mati." jelas Kyungsoo, nadanya berapi api. Dia tidak peduli jika Jongin semakin membencinya. Dia berbicara kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ap..appaku mem...membunuh appa dan ommamu... Itu tidak mungkin... Appaku orang baik." kata Jongin, dia membela ayahnya yang sudah dua hari dimakamkan.

"Mungkin terlihat baik dimatamu, anaknya sendiri. Tapi tidak untukku. Akulah saksi pembunuhan keji appamu lima tahun lalu. Jadi aku muncul untuk menuntut balas." Kyungsoo menumpahkan semua isi hatinya yang sudah lama terpendam dalam dalam.

"Appaku... Tidak mungkin..."

"Appamu seorang pembunuh." Kyungsoo berseru.

Pembicaraan kedua namja itu terlihat alot. Jongin yang awalnya ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa Kyungsoo tega membunuh ayahnya malah sekarang tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa. Setahunya dia memiliki seorang ayah yang baik dan terhormat. Pengakuan Kyungsoo tentu saja mengejutkannya.

Hening lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali diam, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memaksakan orang lain untuk mempercayainya.

"Ak..aku tidak begitu saja percaya Kyungsoo. Tidak." ucap Jongin, dia menggeleng kecil. Namja tan itu betul betul tidak menyangka jika muka sepolos Kyungsoo bisa melakukan pembunuhan berdarah.

Jongin kecewa pada Kyungsoo. Kecewa, sedih sekaligus marah. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi, nyawa ayahnya tidak bisa dikembalikan.

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." sahut Kyungsoo, dia tidak memandang wajah Jongin lagi. Entah kenapa matanya berkaca kaca.

Hening lagi.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dalam, ingin rasanya dia memaki maki, membentak atau menendang Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin jika tersangkanya bukan Kyungsoo maka ceritanya menjadi lain.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika dipenjara seumur hidup, lagi pula dia tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Yaa kecuali Jungkook yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Jongin. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa meminta 'apa saja' padamu... Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya." gumam Kyungsoo, dengan nada datar.

Jongin mengangguk kecil, nyaris tidak kentara.

"Permintaanku hanya satu Jongin... Hanya satu... Yaitu aku ingin membunuh appamu. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain." lanjut Kyungsoo, masih sama datarnya.

Jongin menggeleng kecil, dadanya sakit.

"Kau tenang saja Jongin. Aku akan menerima semua hukuman." tutup Kyungsoo, kemudian memasang posisi meringkuk sambil memegang kedua lutut kembali. Dia berharap Jongin segera pergi.

Aksi diam Kim Jongin berlanjut. Tarikan nafasnya semakin jelas saja. Dia seakan berada di dua persimpangan jalan yang menyulitkan, di jalan sebelah kiri ada ayahnya yang tewas terbunuh dan di jalan sebelah kanan ada Kyungsoo yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Yaa Tuhan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama, namja bermarga Kim itu menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Dan akhirnya dia pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian disana.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin kembali ke kediamannya yang mewah. Rumah besarnya itu beberapa hari yang lalu ramai oleh para pelayat yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kematian ayahnya. Namja itu dengan langkah gontai menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat adiknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Namja itu masih disini?" tanya Jongin kepada adiknya, Taehyung.

"Ya hyung. Dia tidak berani kembali ke kontrakannya." jawab Taehyung, pelan. Namja yang dimaksud itu tentu saja adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook selama beberapa hari terakhir tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim. Dia takut pulang karena Kyungsoo masih ada di penjara. Lagipula dia mencoba menghindari rentenir yang menagih utang uang yang pernah dipinjam oleh Kyungsoo. Dia berterima kasih karena Taehyung mau menampungnya untuk sementara.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan hyung berdua." gumam Jungkook seraya membungkukkan badannya kearah Taehyung dan Jongin secara bergantian.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami." sahut Taehyung cepat cepat. Dia malah sangat senang jika Jungkook bisa tinggal bersamanya.

Jongin memandangi Jungkook agak lama, namja itu melangkah pelan dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari posisi Jungkook.

"Kau apanya Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin, datar.

"Ak..aku adik Kyungsoo hyung." jawab Jungkook, tergagap.

"Adik kandung?"

"Bukan. Tapi aku sudah dianggapnya adik. Aku juga menganggapnya kakak."

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo." kata Jongin, wajahnya serius namun terkesan flat.

"Hm... Aku baru beberapa hari mengenal Kyungsoo hyung, jadi aku..."

"Yang kau ketahui saja. Tolonglah."

"Hm.. Baik hyung. Hm... Setahuku Kyungsoo hyung adalah namja sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik, walau kebaikannya itu jarang diperlihatkan." Jungkook mulai bercerita. Dia menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menolongnya, kepindahannya dan juga Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah lagi. Semuanya.

"Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal karena apa?" tanya Jongin lagi, sesaat setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan storynya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah bercerita. Dia tertutup." Jungkook menjawab pelan.

Jongin mendesah pelan, dia mengangguk kecil tanda paham dengan cerita Jungkook. Namja tampan berkulit seksi itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Makanlah bersama Taehyung... Anggap rumah ini sebagai rumahmu." tutup Jongin, kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Jungkook membungkuk lagi, dia lega sekaligus senang karena kakak Taehyung tidak marah padanya. Taehyung yang ada disampingnya juga mencoba tersenyum, walau kesedihan pasca ditinggal mati sang ayah tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

Semoga semuanya bisa kembali berjalan normal.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi masuk kedalam kamar ayahnya. Ruangan milik ayahnya yang sudah tiada itu memang sangat luas. Ranjang yang penuh dengan darah ayahnya sudah disingkirkan, yang menyisakan tempat kosong yang mencolok.

'Kenapa appa pergi begitu cepat.' batinnya, dia kini sudah yatim piatu. Yang dipunyainya hanyalah Taehyung seorang. Selain harta warisan yang melimpah tentunya.

Namja itu membuka lemari yang berisi barang barang peninggalan ayahnya. Dia mencoba tegar alias tidak menangis, dia harus kuat.

Jongin membuka beberapa berkas lama disana, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan sebuah foto yang sedikit usang. Difoto itu ada potret ayahnya bersama seorang wanita cantik sebaya. Pastinya bukan ibunya

Jongin penasaran, dia membalik foto itu dan menemukan beberapa bait kata kata yang membuatnya kaget.

'Kau tidak menjadi milikku. Maka kau dan suamimu harus mati ditanganku.' begitu tulisan yang membuat Jongin terperanjat.

"Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Ini tulisan appa." gumamnya, rasa penasarannya semakin besar saja.

Rasa penasaran seorang Kim Jongin semakin membuncah, namja itu mengobrak abrik berlembar lembar kertas, mencoba mencari foto lainnya. Namun setelah mencari dia tidak menemukan foto lain.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang membunuh appa?"

Sreet. Kreek. Sreet sreet. Berkas di dalam lemari bercat coklat itu dibolak balik oleh Jongin, semuanya terlihat berantakan. Sampai berapa lama, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang terselip dibagian bawah laci lemari. Dengan sigap namja itu membuka buku itu dan membaca tulisan kecil yang nyaris sulit terbaca.

Deg.

Jongin baru membaca beberapa kata, dia langsung merosot pelan. Matanya membeliak, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Di buku itulah tertulis apa saja yang pernah dilakukan oleh ayahnya semasa dulu. Termasuk aksi perencanaan untuk membunuh suami istri Do.

"Ter...ternyata ap..appa... Kenapa? Kenapa appa melakukannya." Jongin semakin merosot. Tatapannya kosong.

Sunyi.

Jongin berpikir keras. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo benar adanya. Namja bermata besar itu membunuh ayahnya karena memang ayahnyalah yang salah. Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan Kyungsoo sebagai pelaku sudah ditangkap dan sedang menunggu proses pengadilan.

Tapi... Apakah semua ini adil untuk Kyungsoo?

'Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo.. Argh...' Jongin mengacak acak rambut hitamnya. Dia dalam dilema.

Haruskah dia membebaskan dan tidak menuntut Kyungsoo?

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo masih meringkuk didalam ruang tahan sementara. Namja itu berbaring dengan wajah mengarah kelangit langit ruangan. Dan entah mengapa setetes air matanya jatuh, mengalir.

Dia adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar, namun kadang kadang sisi melankolisnya bisa keluar juga. Dia menerawang.

'Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku membuatmu kehilangan seorang appa. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk membalas dendam. Maafkan aku.' batin Kyungsoo.

Namja bersenyum love itu sedikit meringis tertahan karena holenya tiba tiba sakit. Terbayang lagi saat dimana dia bersama Jongin melakukan seks. Seks yang awalnya merupakan pemaksaan dari Jongin, namun lama lama dia bisa menikmatinya.

Yap, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal jika dia sangat menikmati seks bersama Jongin. Hubungan intim yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Kyungsoo melamun, lalu sekonyong konyong salah satu petugas kepolisian mendatanginya. Polisi itu membuka gembok yang memenjarakannya.

"Anda dibebaskan. Silahkan keluar." kata polisi itu, nadanya sangat tegas dan lantang.

"Aku dibebaskan?" Kyungsoo seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengaranya.

"Ya. Anda dibebaskan."

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, langkahnya sangat pelan. Dia betul betul tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dibebaskan secepat ini.

Sang polisi membawa Kyungsoo di ruang administrasi, namun ketika sampai disana, kekagetan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah. Mata beningnya memandang seorang namja yang tidak asing.

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo nyaris berseru. Sosok tampan Jongin yang memakai sweater hitam yang dipadukan dengan jins robek berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan administrasi. Wajahnya datar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pembebasanmu Do Kyungsoo. Pihak keluarga Kim menghentikan gugatan dan menganggap semuanya kecelakaan. Penyidikan otomatis dihentikan." ucap salah seorang polisi yang menjadi kepala bagian disana, namanya Choi Siwon.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia membungkuk pelan kepada Siwon.

Kyungsoo menandatangani beberapa berkas, dan otomatis dinyatakan bebas. Dia bisa menghirup udara segar lagi.

Namja pendek itu keluar dari kantor polisi tanpa pengawalan. Dia sebenarnya berharap Jungkook datang dan menjemputnya. Tapi dalam kenyataannya namja yang sudah dianggap adik itu tidak muncul.

Gurrr...gurr.

Bunyi gemuruh guntur terdengar di langit yang mulai sore. Cuaca terlihat mendung dan sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan turun.

Kyungsoo terus melangkah, namun tiba tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap penampakan Jongin yang seperti mengikutinya. Ah, dia hampir saja lupa dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau membebaskanku?" tanya Kyungsoo, tentu saja pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Jongin yang tidak jauh darinya.

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, ada tarikan nafas dalam yang terdengar darinya.

"Kenapa?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin masih diam.

"Aku berbicara padamu... Kenapa kau membebaskan seseorang yang membunuh appamu. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo memaksa, nada suaranya meninggi tajam.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo dijawab dengan keheningan. Jongin hanya melakukan beberapa gerakan, yaitu melangkah. Namja tan itu berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar dan mulut terkunci.

Deg.

Kyungsoo yang didekati dengan cara seperti itu mendadak ingin mundur, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jongin semakin mendekat kearahnya, dekat, dekat.

Lalu tanpa aba aba dan pemberitahuan, Jongin langsung melayangkan sebuah ciuman maut yang mendadak. Dia mencium Kyungsoo didepan kantor polisi.

Chup.

"Hm... Jo...ng...in...hmm..."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa. Bibirnya dibungkam dengan menggunakan bibir. Tengkuknya dipegang dua tangan oleh Jongin. Yang menyebabkan ciuman panas itu semakin dalam.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, ganas. Teknik menciumnya sudah kelas satu, walau namja itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Lumatan dan hisapan sangat jelas terasa. Dan entah mengapa lama kelamaan, Kyungsoo langsung menikmati. Terbukti dengan pejaman matanya.

"Hmm...mm..mmm."

Cukup lama mereka berdua berciuman, sampai akhirnya ciuman itu harus lepas karena nafas mereka mulai terengah engah.

"Uff.."

"Hosh...uff.." baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan nafas mereka.

Hening lagi.

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu saling tatap. Mata mereka fokus pada mata lawan masing masing. Dada dan jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berdetak dan berdebar hebat. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan muncul tiba tiba.

Jongin lalu memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Dia akan menjelaskan mengapa dia memutuskan membebaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membebaskanmu karena...karena... Ini tidak adil bagimu. Appaku juga bersalah dalam hal ini..." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"... Selain itu...aku... Aku... Arghh..." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya namun berhenti lagi setelah beberapa kata. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sangat sulit.

Kyungsoo bungkam, seperti biasa. Dia menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, terutama mengapa namja itu sampai menciumnya secara mendadak.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam lagi, dan menghembuskannya sangat pelan. Dia siap mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku membebaskanmu Kyungsoo... Karena... Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU." Jongin akhirnya melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimat jujur dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

Deg.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat mendengar ucapan dan pengakuan Jongin. Dia tidak mengira jika Jongin bisa menyukainya.

"Ka..kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo, entah mengapa suaranya tergagap dan agak tenggelam. Jantungnya semakin berdegup.

"Ya Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini terasa aneh dan terburu buru. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Sejak seks yang kita lakukan... Aku yakin jika aku jatuh cinta padamu." Jongin menjelaskan dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan perasaannya.

Lalu... Tidak lama...

Tes tes tes

Hujan mulai turun, awalnya hanya berupa rintik, namun lama lama jadi deras. Hujan itu tercurah dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka basah kuyup.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan tinggal bersamaku?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

To Be Continued

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Wah, agak lama yaa aq baru update lanjutan ff ini. Maafkan aku karena lagi sibuk hehehee...

Aku juga baru saja menamatkan dua ff ku (ff Chanbaek dan Hunhan) dan sebentar lagi ff ini juga tamat. Mungkin tinggal 1 chap lagi...heheheheee.

Review pembacalah yang membuat ff ini lanjut lagi, terima kasih yaa.

(Maaf aku tidak punya IG atau sejenisnya, hehehee... Mian yaa...)

I love you all.

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

KILL and LOVE bag 8

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Tes tes tes. Drrrttt drrrttt. Sshh sshh.

Hujan semakin deras saja. Seluruh pakaian, tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin basah. Terutama Jongin yang lekuk tubuhnya yang mulai berotot tampak nyata karena air hujan.

Kyungsoo membisu, diam seribu bahasa. Baru saja Jongin mengungkapkan cinta dan ditambah lagi ajakan untuk ikut bersama. Pengungkapan itu semua bagaikan mimpi, mimpi dikala hujan.

Kyungsoo mengelap air hujan yang hampir masuk ke hidungnya. Namja bermarga Do itu membuka mulutnya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ja..jangan bercanda Jongin. Ak..aku tahu bahwa kau hanya sengaja. Kau ingin membuatku menderita kan? Aku tahu." ucapnya, dia mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya yang sempat hilang. Ekspresi dingin dan datarnya juga mulai terlihat.

Jongin menggeleng cepat,

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu... Dan aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku." jelas Jongin, tegas dan lantang.

Jongin jujur dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka bertemu ketika tidak sengaja bertubrukan di sekolah. Kyungsoo lah yang pertama kali melihat kejantanan alias penisnya dan Kyungsoo pula yang merasakan kejantanan itu. Jadi intinya Jongin sudah jatuh cinta. Titik.

Derrrttt drrrttt ddrrrtt...

Hujan yang mengguyur belum juga terhenti. Dan baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak mengatakan apa apa. Mereka membisu. Terutama Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, memandang sepatunya yang basah.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin. Yang sangat ingin jawaban dari Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia meremas tangannya yang basah. Namja itu masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" ulang Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang Jongin, air hujan sempat masuk ke matanya. Dia membuka bibirnya dan berteriak keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu... Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama anak pembunuh orang tuaku." teriakan Kyungsoo sangat keras, mengalahkan suara air hujan yang terus tercurah.

Setelah berteriak, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Namja pendek itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Suara sepatunya berdebam debam di tanah yang basah.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... Tunggu. Jangan pergi." teriak Jongin, dia berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo, namun nihil, langkah kaki dan lari Kyungsoo begitu cepat. Namja kecil tersebut begitu cepat menghilang dibelokan jalan.

"Hufff... Kenapa Kyungsoo? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku? Aku tahu... Kau menikmati seks yang kita lakukan." Jongin bergumam sendiri, namja itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah seksi.

Jongin sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo melakukannya karena kesalahan masa lalu ayahnya itu yang fatal. Dia berusaha ada diposisi Kyungsoo, dia sangat paham. Dan sekarang yang diinginkannya adalah Kyungsoo bisa ikut bersamanya.

'Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.' Jongin membatin, memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hujan mulai mereda. Jalanan kota Seoul mulai ramai lagi dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Basah yang ditinggalkan hujan memberikan efek dingin. Tidak terkecuali bagi Kyungsoo. Namja bersenyum bentuk love itu baru saja tiba di kontrakannya. Dia tidak berganti baju dan langsung menuju kamar sempit tepat disamping kamarnya.

"Jungkook shi... Kau dimana?" panggil Kyungsoo, dia mencari namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook shi." ulang Kyungsoo. Namun lagi lagi tidak ada balasan.

Namja itu mencari sampai kebelakang, tapi tetap saja sosok Jungkook tidak ditemukan.

'Jungkook, kau dimana?'

Kyungsoo masih mencari cari, dan tiba tiba terdengar gebrakan keras yang berasal dari pintu depan. Seperti ada yang menendang pintu dengan sangat kuat.

Brak. Bugh. Brak.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuju sumber suara. Dia awalnya mengira Jungkook yang datang tapi setelah membuka pintu, ternyata yang muncul adalah pria paruh baya. Si Rentenir.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga bocah sialan. Mana pembayaran utangmu. Kau sudah telat dua hari." seru rentenir itu, kejam. Dia menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Aku belum punya uang. Aku baru saja..."

"Jangan banyak alasan. Aku meminjamkanmu banyak uang. Aku harus memutar modal... Kau harus bayar sekarang juga." potong rentenir itu, tidak mau kompromi.

"Maaf, tapi... Sekarang aku betul betul tidak punya uang. Tolong beri waktu dua sampai tiga hari."

"Kau meremehkanku..."

Si rentenir galak mendadak naik pitam, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

Dan.

Takkk.

Pukulan itu dipatahkan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan sakiti namja itu!" kata orang yang baru saja memegang pergelangan tangan si rentenir. Dia adalah Jongin.

"Jo... Jongin?" mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar.

Jongin datang tepat waktu. Namja itu datang bersama Jungkook. Dia bergerak cepat mengemudikan mobilnya dan sampai tepat pada waktunya.

"Siapa kau? Berani beraninya mencegahku." hardik si rentenir, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun sangat sulit. Tenaga Jongin sangat kuat.

"Aku adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya." jawab Jongin, jelas dan lantang.

Jawaban Jongin itu sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Sejak kapan mereka jadian?

"Kalian berdua bocah tidak normal. Menjijikkan." umpat rentenir itu, dia meludah ke lantai.

"Terserah. Kenapa kau menyakiti Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin, yang tidak memperdulikan remehan dan cemohan pria paruh baya jelek itu.

"Bocah ini punya utang padaku. Dia tidak bisa melunasinya." jawab si rentenir, kasar.

"Berapa utangnya?"

"500 ribu won dengan bunganya."

"Itu masalah gampang."

Jongin melepaskan tangan si rentenir lalu kemudian merogoh dompetnya. Dia mengeluarkan berlembar lembar uang tunai dari sana dan lekas memberikannya pada si rentenir. Rentenir itu menerimanya, menghitung dengan cepat lalu tersenyum senang.

"Begini lebih baik. Lunas."

Rentenir tersebut mencium uang itu lalu segera pergi dari sana. Tawa senangnya membahana sampai di seberang jalan.

Hening.

Jongin beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Namja itu memperlihatkan senyuman dari wajah tampannya yang tulus. Kyungsoo juga balas memandangnya.

Hening lagi.

"Jongin..." gumam Kyungsoo, sangat pelan. Namja itu ingin menolak bantuan Jongin tadi, tapi entah mengapa bibir tebalnya tidak bisa membuka.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hidupmu... Aku datang bersama Jungkook." sahut Jongin, dia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, sehingga sosok Jungkook terlihat dibelakangnya.

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Kyungsoo, dia terisak isak kecil.

"Aku senang hyung bebas. Hiks hiks..." isal Jungkook.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu Jungkook shi." balas Kyungsoo, dia menaikkan kedua tangannya dan mengusap punggung namja muda itu.

Jongin yang melihat moment manis itu langsung tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku juga ingin dipeluk." gumam Jongin, nyaris tidak kentara.

Jongin bernafas lega, karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah dan membentaknya. Dia sempat takut Kyungsoo menolak dibayarkan utang utangnya. Keputusannya untuk membawa serta Jungkook sepertinya adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Jongin berdeham singkat, dia memberikan kode suara pada Jungkook agar lekas berbicara.

Jungkook sadar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm... Hyung. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada hyung." kata Jungkook, lembut.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik. Kali ini dia memasang wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Hm... Anu...hmm. Aku ingin hyung pindah bersamaku."

"Kemana? Bukankah rumah kita disini."

"Ke...ke... Ke rumah Taehyung hyung. Maksudnya kerumah Jongin hyung. Rumah mereka." jawab Jungkook, wajahnya penuh harap.

Deg.

Kyungsoo ingin langsung menolak, tapi wajah Jungkook yang memohon membuatnya tidak tega.

"Tapi Jungkook shi... Disana bukan rumah kita. Disinilah rumah kita. Walau hanya sewaan." jawab Kyungsoo, menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Mata bulatnya sempat melirik kearah Jongin. Dia yakin jika ini semua ide namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi... Sejak hyung masuk penjara, aku tinggal disana. Jongin dan Taehyung hyung sangat baik padaku. Lagi pula..." Jungkook tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Lagipula apa?"

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Taehyung hyung. Aku menyukai Taehyung hyung." jujur Jungkook, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi.

Deg. Pengakuan Jungkook membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau menyukai namja?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tapi... Aku merasakan rasa itu pada Taehyung hyung. Aku nyaman didekatnya."

Kejujuran Jungkook mengenai isi hatinya masih tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Kyungsoo. Namja bermata owl itu memegang kedua bahu Jungkook, sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Jungkook shi. Kau masih muda. Sebaiknya kau tidak punya rasa itu... Jangan seperti aku. Aku mohon." kata Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya hyung punya rasa apa? Kepada siapa?" Jungkook malah bertanya.

"Aku punya rasa itu terhadap Jongin. Aku mencintainya dan aku..." mendadak Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dia tanpa sadar berbicara jujur dan itu didepan Jungkook dan juga... Jongin.

Wushh.

Seakan ada angin lembut yang menerpa wajah dan menggoyangkan rambut Jongin. Dia tersenyum. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Kyungsoo juga mencintainya.

"Hehehehee... Hyung jujur sekali." Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Itu...anu...aku..." Kyungsoo gelagapan. Dia mendadak tergagap gagap.

Jongin melangkah pelan, namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya sangat meneduhkan. Sorot matanya sama meneduhkannya.

"Kyungsoo... Kau sudah jujur dengan perasaanmu, walau hal itu tidak disengaja. Aku sudah tahu jika kau mencintaiku... Kita saling mencintai. Ikutlah denganku. Aku mohon." kata Jongin, bicaranya sangat lembut dan membuat hati tenang.

Kyungsoo bungkam, dia meremas tangannya tanpa sadar. Pikirannya berputar putar. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Rasa cinta yang sudah lama dirasakannya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo masih berputar putar lalu mendadak namja itu oleng, dia ambruk.

Brugh.

Jongin bagai calon suami yang baik sigap bergerak, dia menopang tubuh lemah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau tidak apa apa?" panik Jongin.

"Hyung, hyung kenapa?" Jungkook sama paniknya. Dia memegang lengan kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang pucat. Bibirnya juga pucat.

"Ya Tuhan, kau panas. Kau demam Kyungsoo." Jongin merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Kyungsoo, kepanikannya semakin menjadi jadi.

"Apa? Hyung demam?" Jungkook memekik.

Jongin tanpa berkata apa apa lagi langsung membopong Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Dia akan segera membawa Kyungsoo ke kediamannya untuk mendapatkan perawatan maksimal. Jungkook mengikut dibelakang.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook tiba di kediaman milik keluarga Jongin.

Jongin dengan telaten membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Jungkook tentu saja juga ikut.

"Kenapa hyung membawa namja ini kemari?" Taehyung yang melintas didepan mereka mendadak bertanya. Dia memang tidak dendam dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia masih sulit menerima kematian ayahnya yang disebabkan oleh ulah Kyungsoo.

"Dia sakit. Perlu pertolongan." jawab Jongin, singkat. Dia yakin Kyungsoo demam karena terkena air hujan.

"Kenapa harus di rumah ini. Kenapa bukan di rumah sakit." Taehyung berkata, seakan tidak terima.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan memegang lengan namja itu. Dia memperlihatkan wajah memelas seakan berkata 'tolong terima Kyungsoo hyung. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah.'

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan lembut. Namja itu sempat mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih kepada adiknya.

"Taehyung ah, baca ini." kata Jongin, seraya memberikan buku kecil yang disimpan disakunya.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja."

Taehyung membaca kata kata ditulisan itu. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, gagal paham.

"Bukannya ini tulisan appa?"

"Ya, itu tulisan appa. Apa kau mengerti maksud tulisan appa itu?" jelas Jongin, lalu mengajukan pertanyaan.

Taehyung diam, dia melanjutkan membaca. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dia terperanjat. Ada kalimat yang diulang ulangnya dalam hati.

"Ap..appa membunuh suami istri Do..." getar Taehyung, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Ya. Dan suami istri Do itu adalah appa dan omma Kyungsoo. Appa membunuhnya lima tahun lalu. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo datang menuntut balas." Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo, walau memang sulit melupakan kematian ayahnya sendiri.

Hening. Lama.

Taehyung mundur kebelakang, terhuyung huyung. Dia hampir jatuh tapi untung ada Jungkook yang menahan pundaknya. Taehyung tidak pernah menduga jika ayahnya pernah berbuat kejahatan dimasa lalu.

Jongin mendekati Taehyung,

"Sudahlah. Appa sudah pergi. Sebagai anak kita wajib mendoakannya semoga tenang di alam sana. Apa yang terjadi pada appa kita jadikan sebuah pembelajaran." kata Jongin, ucapan yang sungguh bijak.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, dia setuju dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. Dia mencoba memahami serta mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya dipersalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Aku punya berita baik untukmu Taehyung ah." ucap Jongin, mencoba mengalihkan topik. Dia tidak ingin adiknya itu terus memikirkan ayah mereka yang sudah tiada.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Hm... Ada seseorang yang sepertinya menyukaimu." kata Jongin.

"Seseorang? Menyukaiku? Maksud hyung?" Taehyung tidak paham ucapan kakaknya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu melirik Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah memerah hebat.

"Jungkook menyukaimu. Dia jatuh cinta padamu." jelas Jongin. Cetar.

Deg.

"Apa? Jungkook menyukaiku?" Taehyung kaget, dia menoleh kearah Jungkook. Minta penjelasan.

"Ti..tidak. Bu..bukan begitu hyung..." Jungkook tergagap ria. Wajah imutnya semakin merah saja.

"Jangan takut Jungkook shi. Taehyung tidak akan memakanmu karena mencintainya." kekeh Jongin, kekehan yang terkesan mesum, sesuai gayanya.

"Apa itu benar?" Taehyung meminta penjelasan Jungkook.

"Itu anu...hm...aku..ahh, maaf hyung... Aku memang menyukai hyung. Maafkan aku." akhirnya Jungkook mengaku juga, tepat dihadapan Taehyung.

Suasana menjadi senyap.

Lalu...

"Ahh, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang. Aku terlambat mengucpkannya duluan." tukas Taehyung, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi? Hyung?" mata Jungkook membulat seperti mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Ah, seharusnya aku yang menembakmu duluan. Betapa bodohnya aku." jawab Taehyung, masih terus menggaruk kepalanya.

"Congrats... Kalian menjadi sepasang kaos kaki kalau begitu." ucap Jongin, terkekeh.

"Sepasang kekasih, bukan kaos kaki." ralat Taehyung, dia salah tingkah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menunduk malu malu, mereka sebenarnya sudah lama saling menyukai. Sejak pertama bertemu di sekolah. Namun tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya duluan. Pengakuan itu sulit memang.

"Fix. Baiklah. Kalian berdua bermesraanlah di luar. Aku harus merawat Kyungsoo." kata Jongin, sambil mendorong pelan kedua namja itu kearah pintu.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menurut, mereka berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar milik Jongin. Wajah Jungkook semakin merah saja, persis tomat matang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia sangat bahagia karena ternyata Taehyung juga menyukainya. Taehyung juga sama bahagianya, dia dan Jungkook kini menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Taehyung sempat menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo sakit... Hyung jangan mengambil kesempatan padanya." ucap Taehyung, tentu saja hanya candaan.

"Memangnya aku namja apaan." hardik Jongin.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Tapi hyung berotak mesum, sering onani jadi..."

"Taehyung, keluar. Kau bisa meracuni otak Jungkook dengan kata katamu!" seru Jongin, membahana.

"Tapi hyung sering..."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan kabur dengan cepat, karena baru saja dia melihat Jongin mengambil bantal dan ingin melemparnya.

Tap tap tap.

"Adik tidak becus." Jongin mendengus, kesal.

Kini tinggallah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua saja. Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjangnya, tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Kyungsoo... Aku akan merawatmu dengan tanganku sendiri." gumam Jongin, sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

Semuanya berjalan baik baik saja.

o

o

o

o

Jongin menunggui Kyungsoo tersadar dan bangun. Dia sudah mengompres dahi Kyungsoo, suhu tubuh Kyungsoo sudah mulai normal, namun namja itu belum sadar dan membuka matanya.

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo akan bangun tanpa bantuan dokter. Namja bermarga Kim itu tanpa sadar tertidur disisi Kyungsoo, dengan posisi kepala disamping lengan Kyungsoo.

Waktu terus berlalu, hari sudah mulai malam.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, bibir namja itu mengatakan sesuatu. Awalnya seperti desahan dan igauan tidak jelas, namun lama lama semakin keras.

"Jongin ah... Jongin ah... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Jongin... Jongin ah."

"Jongin ah."

Kyungsoo mengigau dan menggumamkan nama Jongin. Dahinya berkeringat, kepalanya bergerak gelisah kiri dan kanan.

"Jongin ah."

Jongin tersentak, namja itu bangun. Dia membuka matanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Jongin ah, Jongin ah... Jangan pergi."

"Aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi." timpal Jongin, namja itu memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan.

"Jongin ah, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo lagi lagi mengigau.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku disini."

Lalu secara mendadak Kyungsoo membuka matanya, namja bermarga Do itu memandangi Jongin dengan mata berkaca kaca, nafasnya memburu.

Dan..

"Jongin ah, hiks hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak isak.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini, bersamamu." sahut Jongin cepat cepat, dia bergerak super ala calon suami idaman dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih.

"Hiks hiks... Jongin ah."

"Tenang. Aku bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jongin terus berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Jongin tersenyum, dia sangat lega karena Kyungsoo akhirnya jujur mengenai perasaannya. Dan secara ajaib pelukan lembut yang diberikan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo perlahan lahan tenang.

"Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah." gumam Jongin.

"Kau mimpi apa? Hm..." lanjut Jongin, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku...aku bermimpi buruk. Kau meninggalkanku. Aku sangat takut." jawab Kyungsoo, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang dirasakannya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Aku bersamamu disini." Jongin bergumam lagi, semakin lega.

Kyungsoo merapatkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Ma..maafkan aku Jongin ah. Aku mem...membunuh appamu." kata Kyungsoo, tersendat sendat.

"Lupakanlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku memaafkanmu, walau awalnya sulit tapi aku berusaha memberikan maaf itu. Maaf yang bukan keterpaksaan." timpal Jongin, dia ingin melupakan semuanya dan membuka lembaran baru.

"Te..terima kasih." lega Kyungsoo, mellow.

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar desahan nafas dan degup jantung mereka.

"Jadi kau memang mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo diam, namja itu menarik dafas agak dalam.

"Betul kau mencintaiku?" ulang Jongin.

"Y..ya, ak..aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Jongin ah." ungkap Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Perasaan cintanya pada seorang Kim Jongin begitu sangat besar.

"Syukurlah. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah kaki." kata Jongin, yang diselingi dengan candaan garing.

Kyungsoo mencubit pelan pinggang Jongin. Dia tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah hebat. Sifat datar dan dinginnya perlahan lahan runtuh juga, tergantikan dengan jiwa melankolis yang malu malu. Itu semua kerena Jongin, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jadi kau mau tinggal bersamaku kan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Aku... Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Tidak? Kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?" kaget Jongin, dia kecewa dengan jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku 'Aku Tidak' bisa menolak. Aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya." jelas Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum bentuk hati. Rasa bahagia dan senangnya tidak bisa terlukiskan.

"Kau pandai bercanda juga." Jongin balas tersenyum, dia mengangkat pelan dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah mereka berdekatan, lalu...

Chup.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali berciuman, kedua bibir yang sama sama kissable itu saling melumat dan mengisap. Kacipak saliva jelas terdengar, menyisakan rasa nikmat yang sangat terasa. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja, kemudian terlepas.

"Lupakan semuanya Kyungsoo ya... Sekarang hanya ada cinta kita. Lupakan kepedihan masa lalumu. Kita akan membuka lembaran baru dengan goresan tinta cinta kita berdua." kata Jongin, sangat lembut. Hangat nafasnya menyapu wajah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Jongin ah. Kau bisa menerimaku... Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu..." sahut Kyungsoo, sama lembutnya. Dia menghirup pelan nafas Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Jongin. Setelah itu dia memeluk hangat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, erat.

Kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam pelukan cinta dan kasih. Perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan. Mereka memutuskan melupakan masa lalu yang pahit dan menyongsong masa depan yang cerah. Tidak hanya berdua, tapi bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Together dan forever.

Akhir yang lagi lagi bahagia.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

THE END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Akhirnya FF singkat ini tamat juga. Terima kasih pada semua pembaca setia yang telah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf, jika endingnya tidak cetar membahana, heheheee... Squel? Wah, mungkin sulit ya.. Hihihihi...

Lagi lagi happy end, mungkin sekali kali aku buat ff yang akhirnya sad ending. Tapi takut juga sih siapa tahu pembaca kurang suka dengan sad ending begitu, heheheee...

Tiada hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih atas waktunya mereview ff singkat ini, aku sangat menghargai review kalian itu, tanpa review kalian, ff ini mungkin terbengkalai. Gomawoo yaa.

Aku tidak tahu kapan buat ff lagi, sampai jumpa chingu dilain kesempatan.

I love you all

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
